Conociendote
by moonlightandwolf
Summary: Elizabeth Shaw una vampira para nada común, lleva décadas sin conocer el amor. ¿Que pasaría si luego de tanto tiempo conoce a un joven vampiro de pelo cobrizo el cual cree que su existencia sin la joven que ama no es nada?. ¿Lograran ser felices? Pliis una oportunidad soy nueva! Dejen sus comentarios! Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

Tu

Cap. 1

Lo último que recuerdo es aquel color rojo tan extraño en los ojos de aquel hombre, ese ser tan hermoso y a la vez tan escalofriante, parecía un ángel, pero no uno de los típicos que los niños sueñan con ver y que los adultos adoran como un guía para entrar al cielo. No, este era un demonio… un demonio disfrazado de ángel.

Recuerdo como lo conocí, aunque vagamente vienen a mi esos pequeños fragmentos de mi memoria, creo que aunque quisiera jamás podría olvidarle. No podría porque aunque él me arrebató la vida, también me brindo lo más hermoso, un nuevo comienzo. Nunca podré estarle más agradecida, jamás olvidare su nombre aunque ya no esté junto a mí. Porque él era mi todo, mi creador, mi amigo, mi hermano, mi padre incluso, porque él era así. Así era Nathanael.

Fue a comienzos del 1125 D.C, en ese entonces yo tendría dieciocho años recién cumplidos, amaba la libertad y como solo yo podría estaba enamorada de la misma idea del amor. Los bosques cercanos a mi hogar cubiertos por un manto blanco, hermoso a la vista de cualquier ser humano, y los rayos del sol que iluminaban la mañana y adornaban el atardecer entre las montañas. Como lo amaba, mi cabello se movía al compas del viento y la frescura invernal inundaba mis poros.

Como todas las tardes decidí pasear por el bosque, ya se había hecho rutina, así podría evitar los constantes gritos de mis padres, sus peleas e incluso ver los golpes. Como olvidarme de ellos, mi padre y mi madre, Anthoni y Susan. Nunca se amaron, y si entre ellos no había amor, como resultado yo no existía para ellos, solo era una carga que alimentar como me llamaba mi padre. Sus peleas eran diarias, recuerdo la vez que mi madre se arto tomo lo poco que tenia y desapareció de mi vida. Mi padre jamás hizo el intento de ir a buscarla, tampoco le importó. Al poco tiempo que se fue mi madre, mi padre se la pasaba en cualquier lugar menos en mi casa.

El invierno había finalizado y la brisa primaveral se sentía como una caricia sobre el rostro hermosa y cálida, no escuchaba más que el sonido de los pájaros y las ramas moverse cuando me di cuenta estaba perdida, y no es que no conociera el bosque, solo que nunca me adentraba tan en lo profundo. Había historias… estas hablaban de un ser que vivía en lo mas hondo del bosque, que mataba hombres y les bebía la sangre hasta vaciarlos. Pensaba que solo eran rumores, de esos que inventan las madres para que sus hijos duerman y para asustar a aquellos que se hacían los valientes, pero no. No lo creí, no hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Cuando reaccione fue muy tarde, él estaba parado frente a mi observándome, sus ojos rojos como la sangre mi miraban, pero no era la mirada de un asesino como pensé, era cálida. Sus ojos me observaban como si pudiera saber todos mis sueños y secretos, como si me estuviese leyendo el alma.

Recuerdo que me sonrió, fue como si todo de él me llamara, tenía esa imagen tan angelical y demoníaca a la vez. Me tendió su mano y yo la acepte, fue allí donde comenzó todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

Nathanael era una de esas personas las cuales con solo mirarlas sabrías que podrías confiarle hasta el más oscuro de tus secretos y que no te juzgaría, él te apoyaría y te acosijaría sea cual fueran tus decisiones. Emanaba esa aura de paz y tranquilidad que solo él podría dar.

Desde la primera vez que lo vi supe que el seria alguien importante en mi vida. Todo en el era perfecto, su cabello oscuro como la noche contrastaban con su pálida y perfecta piel blanquecina que aparentaba ser más dura que cualquier piedra jamás. Sus ojos rojos como dos rubíes y su sonrisa blanca pero con una dentadura que alertaba el peligro. En fin todo él era la perfección personificada.

Sabía que no era humano, cualquier persona con un poco de inteligencia lo sabría, todo en él emanaba sobrenaturalidad, pero no me importaba.

Cuando quise acercarme más, desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Comencé a buscarlo más en lo profundo del bosque, pero no pude encontrarlo. Los días siguientes volví al mismo lugar donde lo había visto, había un arroyo que cruzaba el bosque, volvía con la esperanza de poder verlo otra vez, pero no sucedió. Habían pasado varias semanas, no fue hasta una noche que decidí salir a tomar aire fresco; paseaba por la laguna cercana al pueblo donde vivía, cuando lo vi. No lo pensé dos veces y corrí hasta el, fue la sensación más hermosa, cuando me abrazó, fue haber encontrado un sitió seguro al fin, donde nada ni nadie podría perturbar mi tranquilidad. Donde me sentí querida, donde sentí que por fin pertenecía.

Lo miré y simplemente me sonrió, la misma sonrisa que la última vez.

-Hola- me dijo- me llamo Nathanael Phanteo ¿Cómo se llama usted joven dama?- estaba tan encismada mirándolo que casi no pude responderle

-Elizabeth Shaw

-…Elizabeth- contestó- hermoso nombre, para una hermosa dama- no hice más que sonrojarme - ¿Qué hace una joven sola a estas horas de la noche en el bosque?

-Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco- le conteste mientras recordaba que seguramente mi padre estaría borracho en casa y con un humor de horrores, lo único que ganaba si volvía era una buena golpiza de su parte, debió haber visto mi cara porque su sonrisa se borró

\- Ya veo…-miró hacia el cielo y bajo devuelta su vista- ¿Podría hacerle compañía?

Dude si decirle que sí, pero había algo que me prohibía el negarme.

\- Porque no- le respondí sonriente, a lo que el correspondió con otra sonrisa

Caminamos hasta el borde del lago, donde la luna se reflejaba tan hermosa sobre las aguas. Nos sentamos y la admiramos, de reojo vi como jugaba con una rosa y sonreí. Nos quedamos allí envueltos por un silencio tan cómodo, el cual las palabras no eran necesarias. No sabía que tan tarde debía ser, pero el sueño se comenzó a apoderar de mí, lo último que recuerdo antes de caer en Morfeo, fueron sus brazos sujetándome.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi casa, no recordaba haber vuelto, así que lo único que pensé fue que había sido un sueño, sonreí tristemente, pensando que en el único lugar donde lo vería seria en la inconsciencia. Me levante y vi como algo caía a mi lado, cuando observé bien abrí los ojos a más no poder, allí yacía una rosa roja, la misma con la que él jugaba ayer junto al lago.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3

A partir de esa noche, las que le siguieron eran iguales. Nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar y conversábamos de temas triviales; hasta entonces nunca le pregunte que era, no me importaba, podría haber sido un elfo, un hombre lobo e incluso un vampiro y no me hubiese importado.

\- ¿Cómo es tu familia?- recuerdo que me pregunto

-Nada especial, mi madre se fue cuando tenía trece años y mi padre es uno de los hombres más ignorantes de la tierra, y hermanos no tengo así que…- mi miro y se rió, su risa podría iluminar hasta el lugar más oscuro.

-…Elizabeth- yo lo mire- ¿Por qué nunca me preguntaste que soy?

Gire la cabeza y observe como el agua mojaba mis pies.

\- Yo sé que no eres humano… pero aun así no lo hice porque quizá no me lo dirías – conteste

Se rió

-Lizy, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras no tengas miedo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Oh… pues bien, entonces… ¿Qué eres?- le dije- porque obviamente no eres como yo- me miro sereno

\- Lizy… ¿Tú crees en las historias sobre vampiros?- dijo calmado

\- La verdad creo que muchas criaturas mitológicas no existen- reí- porque ¿ahora me vas a decir que eres un vampiro?-le dije, el solamente no contesto- Espera, ¿enserio?

-Si te dijera que si, ¿cambiaria en algo nuestra amista? ¿Me temerías?

\- Esto… es increíble!- respondí y me acerque a él- no puedo creerlo! Un vampiro!- el me miro como si estuviera loca

-Lizy ¿entiendes lo que digo?- lo mire- podría matarte si quisiera en este mismo instante y nadie lo sabría jamás

Me quede quieta observándolo, y me di cuenta que él no lo podría hacer, sus ojos lo delataban. En vez de mostrar hambre lo único que veía era pura calidez

-No lo harás- dije firmemente y él me miro sorprendido

\- Lo se

Los días siguientes le rogué que me mostrara como era un vampiro a la luz del sol, que tan rápidos y fuertes eran. No fue hasta un día que acepto y quedamos en encontrarnos en el bosque del otro lado del lago, lejos de la aldea donde nadie podría verlo. Estaba esperándolo, en las rocas que estaban en el claro donde nos veríamos, estaba tan distraída con mis pensamientos que no lo vi venir. Un puma me ataco por detrás haciendo que mi cabeza se abriera al chocar con el filo de las rocas, el dolor de ese animal desgarrando la carne de mis piernas y brazos era indescriptible. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que este comenzó con el macabro festín, solo sé que había perdido mucha sangre y que la luz que entraba por mis ojos cada vez era menos visible.

De pronto deje de sentir el peso de animal sobre mi y observe a Nathanael que me miraba con terror, pero sus ojos estaban negros, tan oscuros como un pozo sin fondo, él estaba invadido por el hambre.

No me debía quedar mucho tiempo, solo desee haber vivido lo suficiente para estar con él un día más; acaricie su rostro con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Vi que movía sus labios diciéndome algo pero en ese entonces yo ya no estaba allí completamente, el cansancio me arrastraba y la muerte me reclamaba. De repente lo sentí, fue un dolor indescriptible peor que el maldito puma. Se extendía desde mi cuello hacia el resto de mi cuerpo de a poco. Traté de moverme pero era peor así que solamente me quede ahí sintiendo como un fuego abrazador consumía mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos esperando que pasara.

No sé cuanto duro pero de repente paró. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y volver a sentir aquel dolor; recordaba vagamente que escuche que alguien me hablaba supuse que era Nathanael, esperaba que así fuera. Lo decidí, abrí los ojos y lo vi todo.

Era impresionante aunque me encontraba un poco desorientada, estaba en una cabaña, podía ver cada mota de polvo volar en el aire, los olores eran fuertes y los ruidos, no se que escuchaba ciertamente pero eran muchos. Me levante, cuando de repente escuche un ruido a mi lado y sin darme cuenta me encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, cuando observe de donde provenía el ruido lo vi; Nathanael me observaba cauteloso y atento a mis movimientos. Cuando pude reconocerlo reaccione y corrí a abrazarlo.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _\- Auch, Lizy ten cuidado- lo mire sin comprender- no te preocupes, en este momento eres más fuerte que yo, pasará_

 _-Lo siento- dije y mi voz sonó como la más hermosa melodía jamás cantada- ¿qué sucedió?_

 _\- Había ido a buscarte para que nos encontráramos, pero a medida que llegaba al claro logre captar el olor de tu sangre- me miro con miedo- Lizy perdóname, no sabía qué hacer, cuando te vi juro por lo que sea que estabas completamente destrozada, no podrías salvarte de ninguna forma y yo no quería perderte- lo mire sin comprender- te transforme Liz, tuve que hacerlo no podía verte morir de aquella manera, fue egoísta lo se pero… - no lo deje continuar_

 _-No importa – me miro- si no lo hubieses hecho en ese momento, te lo hubiera pedido que lo hagas de todas formas en el futuro_

 _Se quedo serio mirándome yo solo le sonreí, y entonces me sonrió y abrazo_

 _\- Eres como mi hermana pequeña, no hubiese podido vivir sin ti Liz- solamente lo abrace, y fue entonces cuando me alejo un poco- Lizy… lo más común es que cuando eres neófito tus ojos son rojos y la sed es intolerable pero mírate no muestras ningún signo de quemazón y tu ojos…_

 _Hasta que no lo menciono no lo pensé, aunque se sentía como un pequeño escozor en la garganta y ese pequeño golpeteo que se escuchaba lento y pausado, además ¿Qué tenían mis ojos?_

 _-Nate… ¿Qué es ese ruido?- él se calló y se quedo quieto, de repente abrió los ojos, tanto que pensé que se le saldrían_

 _-Lizy, esto es imposible- yo lo mire asustada- es… Liz es tu corazón- ¿Qué? Pensé ¿no se supone que cuando eres vampiro tu corazón no late?- no lo puedo creer Lizy tu corazón late y tus ojos… no es normal…_

 _-Eh? ¿Mis ojos?, ¿que tienen?_

 _\- Son plateados…- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Plateados? Me quede atónita- aunque poseen pequeñas motas rojas…_

 _\- No puede ser hasta de vampiro soy rara – Nathanael rió_

 _-Liz cuando eres neófito tus ojos son rojos por la sangre humana que aun llevas en el cuerpo, así que ese rojo que posee lo asimilo a eso, pero el plateado…- se quedo pensando- supongo que lo podría asemejar a nuestra ponzoña, aunque es solo una teoría.._

 _No sabía que decir, lo único que quería era poder verme_

 _-No te preocupes, lo importante ahora es que te alimentes… luego veremos lo de tus ojos_

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Así fue como tuve mi primera caza, no creí que pudiera matar a alguien, pero Nathanael dijo que siguiera mis instintos que solo saldría. Llegamos al pueblo más cercano, era de noche así que nos escabullimos por las sombras, yo lo seguía no sabría si lo podría hacer, nunca mate a nadie y no quería hacerlo tampoco pero el aroma de la sangre era imposible de evitar. Observe como Nate lo hacía primero quizá así podría tenerle menos asco, pero no, lo único que hizo fue que saliera corriendo, al segundo me alcanzo

 _Flash back_

 _-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto_

 _\- Yo… no puedo Nate son personas seres humanos, como yo lo fui alguna vez- el me miro y comprendió el debate que tenía en mi interior_

 _\- Esta bien… creo que podrías alimentarte con sangre de animal- dijo- no es tan rica como la de un humano pero calmara el escozor de tu garganta- asentí y volvimos al bosque, allí nos encontramos con unos ciervos - sigue tus instintos, concretare en su sangre, en cazar y lo demás saldrá solo_

 _Corrí hasta ellos silenciosamente y los observe, los aseche, hasta que sintieron mi presencia y comenzaron a correr, fue allí cuando mi mente se desconecto de mí y lo único que pensaba eran en darles caza, rápidamente alcance a uno, era grande, lo mordí y bebí hasta la última gota. Sucedió lo mismo con los otros dos que cace._

 _-Liz- escuche que me llamaban gire el rostro y vi a Nate sentado en las ramas de un árbol observándome con una mueca graciosa- si que tenias hambre querida- solamente logre reírme_

 _-Eh… bueno si – y le saque la lengua_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

A partir de ese momento comenzaba mi nueva vida, una que compartiría con Nathanael a mi lado.

Los años pasaron, las cosas cambiaron y aun así nosotros seguíamos igual. Nate cazaba de noche, había veces en la que lo acompañaba pero yo me dedicaba a cazar animales y él me observaba, todavía recuerdo lo que me respondió cuando le pregunte porque me miraba tanto

 _Flash Back_

 _-Hey!- le grite y pareció salir del ensueño- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?_

 _-Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _\- Es que siempre que cazo te me quedas viendo como bobo jajaja- reí_

 _-Liz- deje de reír- ciertamente es fascinante verte cazar, los movimientos que haces… es como si danzaras_

 _-Oh…no lo sabía…-me quede pensativa- ¿es algo malo?_

- _Lizy, te estoy tratando de hacer un alago…- recuerdo que en ese momento sentí toda la cara roja- aunque… pones cara de lela a veces…- apenas dijo eso salí disparada a buscarlo mientras él se alejaba corriendo_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Nuestra vida era perfecta, recorríamos distintos lugares, nunca nos quedábamos quietos, Nate me enseñó todo lo que sabía y siempre teníamos cosas nuevas que aprender, aunque como vampiro aprendes y retienes con más facilidad.

Luego de mi despertar descubrimos que no era una vampira completa, si no que según Nate mi cuerpo se resistió a su ponzoña y termino por adoptarla como algo natural en si, por eso mis ojos. Era una semi-vampira, mitad humana mitad vampiro. Descubrimos que tenía un don un escudo tanto físico como mental podía repeler y expandirlo hacia otros. Además de este pudimos ver que a lo largo de los años se desarrollo otro don como los llamaba Nate, era extraño pero practico, compulsión mental. Podía manejar a mi antojo la mente de cualquier ser vivo y hacerles ver o pensar lo que yo quisiera.

Recuerdo la vez que nos cruzamos con un grupo de vampiros noruegos que quisieron atacarnos, fue una de las primeras veces que active mi escudo físico para protegernos.

A partir de ese momento cada vez veía más vampiros, parecía como si de repente salieran de sus cuevas.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

Estábamos a mediados del siglo XVI, como había pasado el tiempo. Los hombres se vestían raro y las mujeres con esos vestidos y esas "cosas" blancas en su cuellos como yo las llamaba.

Nate y yo como siempre rompíamos con los estándares de la sociedad. Nos habíamos adaptado a vivir con gente a nuestro alrededor pero como Nate tenía sus ojos rojos tan llamativos y por razones obvias no podíamos salir a la luz del sol, salíamos de noche; aunque yo no brillaba como él, era apenas un destello imperceptible a los ojos humanos.

En ese entonces recorríamos las calles de Francia, era de noche y ya estaba llegando a casa, sabría que Nate me reclamaría por llegar a esas horas pero bueno.

Recuerdo que entre lo primero que vi fue todas las sillas y la mesa tiradas y rotas, todo era un desastre.

 _Flash Back_

 _-Nate!- comencé a buscarlo por toda la casa- ¿Dónde estás? Esto no es gracioso…_

 _Salí al patio detrás de la casa debido al humo que se veía de allí. Al llegar me quede congelada, vi como un hombre de aspecto desaliñado peleaba con Nathanael_

 _-Nate!- grite y el giro_

 _-Sal de aquí Elizabeth! Corre!- y empujo al hombre lejos- Vete!_

 _Lo único que atine fue a grietarle, pero apenas se giro vi como su cabeza era arrancada de su cuerpo mientras este caía inerte_

 _-Nooo!- caí de rodillas al suelo, el hombre agarro y arrojo sus restos al fuego. Yo estaba completamente aterrada nunca en todos mi años de vida podría haberme imaginado algo similar. Este se giro y me miro, sus ojos rojos cubiertos por una sombra asesina me miraban con hambre_

 _Vi que se acercaba, y logre reaccionar, active mi escudo físico y lo detuve. Se distrajo por una milésima de segundo el cual aproveche para acercarme y manipularlo, lo mire a los ojos, lo único que pensaba era en matarlo, en vengar la muerte de Nathanael, que sufra_

 _-Ahora caminaras hasta al fuego y te arrancaras los miembros uno a uno y los arrojaras allí- mi voz salió distorsionada por el odio_

 _Así lo hizo_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Luego de la muerte de Nathanael, sentía que mi existencia no tenía sentido. Vagaba por lugares desolados, cazaba muy poco y casi ni salía. Lo único que me quedaba eran los recuerdos y todo el cariño que le tuve. Cuando eres vampiro tus emociones aumentan, el amor hacia alguien es muy fuerte, la ira se convierte en rabia y cuando estas triste te encuentras en desesperación, la pérdida es insoportable y el que esa persona que quieres ya no esté contigo convierte tu existencia en algo insoportable.

Nate lo era todo para mí, y después de su partida nunca volví a ser la misma.

Unos años más tarde decidí que no podría seguir viviendo de esa manera Nate no lo querría, asi que decidí ir a recorrer nuevos lugares. Pase por varios sitios, pero ninguno me llamaba la atención como para quedarme y vivir allí. Uno de los lugares más bellos fue Italia, me dirigía a un lugar llamado Volterra.

Era de noche y paseaba por las calles de Volterra, la gente caminaba de un lado al otro, llegue hasta toparme con una estructura hermosa y antigua. Justo en ese momento una joven se acerco a mi era hermosa con cabello caoba y sus ojos rojos, vampiro fue lo primero que pensé

 _Flash Back_

\- _Hola mi nombre es Heidi- me dijo sonriente- ¿y tú?_

 _-Elizabeth- conteste firmemente_

 _-Ya veo…¿No es hermoso?- me pregunto mientras señalaba el castillo- Aquí vivo_

 _-¿de veras?- pregunte sorprendida, era un castillo enorme y hermoso_

 _-Jaja, si- respondió- ¿quieres pasar?- dude si contestarle, pero que perdería, estaba aburrida y no me haría mal charlar con alguien de vez en cuando, pero siempre con cuidado_

 _-Claro_

 _Entramos luego de que ella le hiciera señas para que nos dejaran pasar a uno de los guardias. Caminamos por los corredores, era todo tan hermoso nunca había visto nada similar, las paredes tenían cuadros y la decoración aunque no era muy "alegre" que digamos era muy fina. Mientras Heidi me contaba un poco del castillo, yo casi ni la escuchaba estaba más concentrada en donde estaban las salidas y de no olvidarme como volver…por las dudas_

 _-Llegamos- dijo parando y abriendo las puertas frente nuestras- pasa_

 _Entre dudosa, el piso, las columnas y paredes todo tan hermoso y del un blanco puso con betas entre tonos grises todo muy fino y caro al parecer. Dirigí mi vista hacia un punto en especifico donde había tres sillas como tronos en ellas tres hombres dos de pelo oscuro y uno rubio se encontraban sentados mirándome con atención. Heidi me llamo con la mano hasta el centro frente a ellos._

 _-Heidi querida- hablo el hombre que estaba sentado en el centro- ¿Quién es la hermosa joven que te acompaña?_

 _-Amo Aro- con que así se llamaba- su nombre es Elizabeth, estaba fuera del palacio observándolo, supuse que quería entrar a verlo_

 _\- Ya veo…-vi como sus ojos me miraban atentamente, y entonces se levantó- joven Elizabeth- dijo acercándose a mi- ¿De dónde eres?_

 _-Soy de todos lados no pertenezco a ninguno en especial- dije con firmeza, no quería parecer débil, ya de por si esos hombre infundían respeto y temor- Hermoso hogar señor…_

 _-Aro querida solamente Aro- yo sonreí- quiero presentarte a mis hermanos, aquí a mi izquierda mi hermano Cayo- era rubio de mirada seria, asentí como saludo, este solamente me miro- y a mi derecha mi hermano Marco- este parecía más tranquilo de cabello castaño y rostro pacifico, así que le sonreí como saludo, a lo que él asintió con una sonrisa apenas visible-Oh, y aquí detrás se encuentra nuestro joven amigo Carlisle Cullen_

 _Hasta que no lo dijo no lo había visto, el llamado Carlisle era rubio y guapo como todos los vampiros, pero sus ojos eran de color dorado, lo mire intrigada su mirada me recordaba a Nathanael era cálida, pero a diferencia está también demostraba soledad. No sé porque pero eso me produjo cierto malestar en el pecho._

 _-Un gusto- conteste mirando y sonriendo en dirección al susodicho a lo que él me respondió con un gesto de cabeza_

 _-Bien…- dijo Aro llamando mi atención- ¿podrías darme tu mano querida?_

 _No comprendí para que quería mi mano, pero se me hacía que era mejor no negarme_

 _-Por supuesto- el tomo mi mano y se quedo unos segundos sosteniéndola, yo no comprendía que hacia_

 _-Magnifico- dijo soltándome, lo que vi en sus ojos no me agrado para nada, eran los ojos de alguien que encuentra algo muy valioso, algo que no quiere que el mundo tenga_

 _-¿Qué sucede Aro?- lo llamo Cayo_

 _-No veo nada- respondió_

 _¿Ver? ¿Que se supone que tiene que ver? Pensé_

 _-Mi joven amiga, veo que posees un don, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- dijo Aro mirándome atentamente, esto me estaba dando mala espina, aunque por suerte no había notado los otros, me limite a asentir- Y por lo que veo no eres completamente vampiro…_

 _-No- respondí_

 _\- Fascinante…-se giro- hermanos estamos aquí presentes frente a una criatura asombrosa, mitad mortal mitad inmortal…_

 _Marco y Cayo enderezaron su postura aun mas si podían y me miraban atentamente, Carlisle que estaba detrás de Marco me miraba impresionado_

 _-Es imposible- dijo Cayo_

 _-¿Que no oyes hermano?, su corazón aunque lento, late- le dijo Aro_

 _Todos en la sala se sumieron en silencio como si estuvieran escuchando el latido de mi corazón_

 _-¿Qué aremos?- pregunto Marco_

 _-Matarla- respondió sin dudarlo Cayo- no sabemos que puede causar, podría…_

 _-Hermano, no apresures tus conclusiones- hablo Aro- esto es algo que en todos mis años de vida jamás había visto… seria un desperdicio si se extinguiera…- claro si y mi don no le importaba JA!- Dime querida, ¿tienes lugar donde quedarte?- maldición que hago ahora…_

 _-No_

 _-Bien-dijo- Te ofrezco mi hogar… únete a mi guardia y tendrás donde vivir_

 _Si me negaba lo más probable era que me matasen y si no, fuera lo que fuese que me deparase el futuro_

 _-…está bien-dije- pero con una condición- Aro me miro y me incito a seguir hablando- me quedare… pero no para formar parte de su guardia. Además por lo que veo ustedes se alimentan de sangre humana y yo no, prefiero la sangre animal_

 _-Ya veo, ere vegetariana al igual que el joven Carlisle- lo único que hice fue asentir- está bien respetaremos tu alimentación, y con respecto a la guardia… está bien no formaras parte de mi guardia, pero a cambio cuando te necesite vendrás_

 _Yo suspire pero asentí, no me quedaba de otra_

 _-Bien, Heidi te acompañara para que puedas instalarte en tu nueva habitación- mire a los presentes y con un inclinamiento me despedí- Bienvenida a los Vulturi joven Elizabeth- Salí de la habitación y seguí a Heidi quien hablaba todo el camino y yo solamente la ignoraba_

 _\- Aquí es- cuando entre a la habitación no pude más que deslumbrarme era hermosa con un balcón que daba a la ciudad- ponte cómoda, te traeré ropa para que puedas cambiarte- dijo y se retiro_

 _En ese momento me puse a pensar en cómo había cambiado mi vida mi nacimiento, mi vida con Nathanael y su muerte y ahora vivía con los Vulturi. Escuche como golpeaban la puerta_

 _-Adelante_

 _-Toma querida, estos son algunos vestidos que podrás usar hasta que te consiga mas ropa- dijo Heidi entregándome algunos vestidos de diferentes colores y una capa negra con rojo yo la mire sin comprender- esta capa deberás usarla cuando salgas también el collar, te distinguirá del resto_

 _-Gracias_

 _-De nada, ahora me retiro si necesitas algo llámame_

 _Mi ropa estaba algo manchada así que decidí bañarme y cambiarme. Cuando entre al baño me desvestí y me mire al enorme espejo que había. Era muy hermosa, no es que nunca lo hubiera notado pero no me creía la gran cosa. Mi cuerpo poseía las curvas en los lugares correctos y estaba bien proporcionado. Mi cabello era de color negro azabache con leves tonalidades rojizas y mi rostro pálido y fino como cualquiera de mi especie, mis ojos me daban un aire sobrenatural y delicado. Recuerdo como Nathanael decía que era hermosa y que nunca había visto a alguien como yo… como lo extrañaba._

 _Me bañe rápidamente y me puse un vestido color beige claro con bordados dorados era hermoso. Me calce y decidí bajar para recorrer el enorme patio que rodeaba el castillo._

 _El patio era enorme y daba esa pequeña sanación de libertad, camine un rato por allí y me senté debajo de un árbol a leer un libro que había tomado de la pequeña biblioteca que había en la habitación. Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura cuando escuche un ruido a mi derecha, levante la vista y a unos metros de mi estaba Carlisle observándome_

 _-Lo siento no quería asustarte- me dijo_

 _-No pasa nada, no lo hiciste- le sonreí, vi como miraba alrededor- ¿quisieras hacerme compañía?_

 _Vi como dudo pero finalmente asintió y se sentó a mi lado_

 _-Así que…- lo mire- tu también te alimentas de animales_

 _-Si_

 _-Ya veo… nunca había conocido a alguien que pensara igual que yo- dijo mirándome fijamente_

 _-Bueno creo que si nos alimentábamos de animales antes, ¿Por qué no seguir haciéndolo?- le pregunte- No es nada fuera de lo común, además los humanos son como nosotros aunque con menos capacidades merecen vivir_

 _-Si- contesto- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

 _-Ya lo estás haciendo así que puedes hacerme otra- el solo rio_

 _-Cierto- le sonreí- ¿Cómo es posible?- lo mire sin comprender- quiero decir, ¿Cómo llegaste a ser lo que eres ahora?- lo mire calmada y le conté mi historia, como conocí a Nathanael, la vida que tuvimos, mi trasformación, todo. Carlisle me inspiraba confianza no era como los demás Vulturi._

 _-Ya veo… lamento la perdida de tu amigo- dijo con pésame_

 _\- Si…pero comprendí que él no hubiese querido que yo este mal y que todavía podría vivir, claro que lo extrañaría pero…_

 _Así comenzó mi estadía con los Vulturi, mi amistad con Carlisle e incluso llegue a entablar una amistad con Marco._

 _El era un hombre que había sufrido tras la pérdida del amor, era calmado demasiado, pero sospechaba que algo tenía que ver con Chelsea. Me conto su historia y como termino allí._

 _Luego de un tiempo Carlisle se acerco y me comento que se iba, partiría y conocería el nuevo mundo, sabía que quería ser médico, era increíble un vampiro que utilizaba su propia debilidad para volverla su mayor fortaleza. Lo llegue a querer como un padre siempre me enseñaba cosas nuevas nunca me cansaba aprender de él. Cuando llego el día acompañe hasta la entrada donde nos despedimos y desde allí nos empezamos a mandar algunas cartas._

 _Luego de su partida, unos años más tarde decidí que era hora de irme de allí._

 _-Aro quiero comunicarte que eh decidido irme del castillo- dije firmemente_

 _-Querida ¿para que deseas salir?_

 _-Hay lugares que no conozco y cosas por aprender, quiero salir, y vivir libremente, además mi trato contigo lo cumplí, cuando me necesitaste estuve- me observo callado_

 _-Bien, siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas aquí con los Vulturi_

 _-Adiós, Aro- me asintió- Cayo, Marco- este último me sonrió levemente, me gire y me dirigí a la salida_

 _-Adiós joven Elizabeth nos veremos pronto- escuche como decía Aro detrás de mí, lo ignore y Salí_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Hasta entonces no volví a verlos, luego de eso perdí todo contacto con Carlisle, las cartas que le envié jamás me las contestó, tampoco sé si le llegaron. Pero hasta hoy nunca volví a verlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5

La tecnología había avanzado, las cosas cambiaron. Ya era el siglo XXI, como había pasado el tiempo; nunca encontré un lugar fijo donde quedarme, ninguno me llamaba la atención. Conocí varios vampiros de diferentes clanes, pero los únicos que compartían mi misma dieta eran los vampiros del aquelarre Denali, compuesto por Kate, Irina, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar y Garrett. Eran vampiros que se relacionaban bastante con las personas; me llevaba bien con todos, aunque tenía bastantes desacuerdos con Tanya. El tiempo que estuve con ellos les conté sobre mi estadía con los Vulturi, claro que Eleazar ya lo sabía debido a que nos habíamos conocido allí en Italia.

Había noches en la que me escapaba al bosque y recordaba los momentos que pase con Nathanael, siempre que lo hacía terminaba llorando y no regresaba hasta el día siguiente. Otras veces simplemente me quedaba en el bosque disfrutando de las noches en Alaska

 _Flash Back_

 _-Liz linda ¿seguro que no quieres quedarte aquí nos nosotros?- me pregunto Carmen_

 _-Gracias por el ofrecimiento Carmen, pero aunque adoro a tu familia- menos a Tanya pensé- estuve pensando que ya debería buscar un lugar donde pueda establecerme_

 _-Está Bien- contesto y me abrazo- sabes que siempre serás bienvenida aquí con nosotros_

 _-Lo sé y gracias- respondí mirándolos a los demás- les prometo que les avisaré apenas tenga una casa propia_

 _Luego de eso me despedí de cada uno prometiéndoles que les llamaría pronto._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Estaba a mediados de julio y el otoño estaba terminando, me había registrado en un hotel donde pasaría la noche. Luego de llegar al cuarto tome la computadora de mi valija y me puse a buscar en internet sitios donde podría establecerme. Me gustaban más los climas fríos que el calor extenuante del verano, no es que me afectara en algo pero ver la lluvia caer y sentir el frescor del invierno era una de las sensaciones más tranquilas. No encontraba ninguno y ya me estaba dando por vencida hasta que vi una página que mencionaba un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. Lo que más me llamo la atención fue su descripción "inviernos húmedos" y "lugares de caza." Perfecto pensé, tomaría lo más pronto posible el primer vuelo a Forks.

Al día siguiente tome mis pocas pertenencias ya que nunca tuve muchas cosas debido a que me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en lugares distintos y como no tenia casa… lo único que llevaba era un bolso con ropa y algunas cosas electrónicas. Tome el primer vuelo a Phoenix y de allí iría hacia Forks.

Luego del viaje en avión, ya me encontraba viajando en un auto contratado para ir a buscar alguna casa en Forks. Fui hasta la inmobiliaria donde me atendió una mujer.

-Hola mi nombre es Joan, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Hola Joan mi nombre es Elizabeth, soy nueva aquí y ando buscando una casa en Forks

-Bien, ¿alguna preferencia?

-Bueno pues… si es posible de dos plantas y bastante amplia, si es mas en las cercanías del bosque sería perfecto- ella me miro pensativa- amo la naturaleza y prefiero los espacios tranquilos

-Creo que tengo varias en mente- me dijo- ven iremos a verlas, te aseguro que las amaras

Yo solo le sonreí, nos subimos al auto y condujo hasta la primera casa. No era fea pero no era lo que estaba buscando, así fue con las otras tres casa que mostro

\- Bueno, esta es la última aunque debo decirte que está valuada a un precio muy alto

Al llegar a la casa lo supe, era perfecta para mí. Era grande y espaciosa, entramos y vi los muebles la decoración todo era muy hermoso; quizá algunas cosas las cambiaria pero era lo que yo buscaba.

-Es perfecta, la quiero

-¿Enserio?- me dijo- aun no te he dicho el precio de venta

-No importa, es perfecta, justo lo que buscaba

Volvimos a firmamos los papeles, le pague, me entrego las llaves y listo. Casa ya tenía, ahora debería ir a hacer algunas compras en Phoenix, necesitaba algunos alimentos, ropa nueva, algunos muebles y sabanas, entre otras cosas.

Luego de hacer las compras, decidí que debería tener un auto. Dentro de poco comenzaría el secundario de nuevo y no podría ir corriendo hasta allí. Cuando llegue a la concesionaria me enamore de un Volvo S60 Concept color Champaign último modelo. Nunca había gastado tanto en algo pero este auto de verdad que lo valía, lo pague y me dirigía a casa, esperaría ya que el auto me lo traerían en tres días.

Esa noche no dormí, salí a cazar debido a que no había bebido nada desde hace dos días.

Al día siguiente llego el camión con los muebles, y demás cosas que había comprado. Me la pase todo el día acomodando y redecorando la casa. Cuando llego la noche estaba un poco agotada asi que decidí pegarme una buena ducha calentita y recostarme a mirar alguna película en la tele.

Así fue como comenzó mi nueva vida en Forks.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6

POV Edward

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Desde que Bella se fue, mi existencia no volvió a ser la misma. Sé que mis hermanos y mis padres estaban preocupados por mí, en especial Esme. Escuchaba sus pensamientos, parecía que los gritaban a los cuatro vientos. Siempre era lo mismo.

Alice ya no era tan alegre como lo era antes, Jasper la acompañaba como siempre. Rosalie, ella… bueno no cambio mucho siempre supe que no le agradaba Bella. Emmett estaba con ella pero su personalidad aniñada ya no era como antes; Carlisle iba del trabajo a casa, se que le afecto él quería a Bella como otra de sus hijas al igual que Esme. En cuanto a mí, simplemente diré que mi vida era un asco. Estábamos de vuelta en Forks, luego de tantos años nadie nos recordaría.

Estaba sentado frente al piano, pero ya no lo tocaba, ninguna melodía venia a mi cabeza, solo lo observaba. De repente escuche como algo caía y se quebraba en la planta de abajo eso me despertó de mi ensoñación. Bajé tan rápido como pude y vi a Alice quieta con la mirada perdida, estaba teniendo una visión. Jasper estaba a su lado sosteniéndola y todos la observamos atentamente. Trate de leer sus pensamientos pero por más que intente no pude ver nada. De golpe nos miro.

-Alice cariño ¿que viste?- le pregunto Jasper acariciándole el brazo

-Yo…-dijo pensativa- no se Jaz, yo… no pude ver bien era bastante borroso, como si algo estuviera interfiriendo en mi visión…-todos escuchamos atentamente- es raro… lo único que pude ver fue una joven… pero estaba de perfil el pelo le cubría el rostro en su mayoría y no pude saber quién era… Edward...-yo la mire- ¿pudiste ver algo?

-No-respondí pensativo- no pude ver nada Alice

Todos se quedaron callados

-¿Es algo que deberíamos de prevernos Alice?- pregunto mi padre

-No lo sé…no sucedía nada malo, lo único que vi es que la chica estaba parada mirando algo en el bosque…

-Bien, tendremos cuidado, no sabemos quién puede ser

Luego de eso cada uno volvió a lo suyo, aunque yo seguía pensando porque no pude ver la visión de Alice. Así pasó la noche.

Al día siguiente Emmett y Rosalie habían salido a casar y cada uno estaba haciendo diferentes cosas, Carlisle estaba en el hospital, Esme arreglaba el jardín, Jasper y Alice estaban en su habitación. De pronto escuche como iban llegando de a poco Rosalie y Emmett. Bajé cuando escuche que Emmett me llamó.

-Eddy, baja no sabes lo que vimos con Rose

-Emmett te dije que no me llamaras Eddy- dije molesto

-Si si como digas- dijo- a que no saben… Tenemos vecinos nuevos!- todos nos quedamos mirándolo- no es genial?!

-No-dije rompiendo el silencio- somos vampiros ¿recuerdas?, tener vecinos no es lo mejor

-Edward no seas así- me dijo mi madre- creo que deberíamos ir a presentarnos ¿no?, después de todo vamos a ser vecinos, no tiene nada de malo

\- Si, seria descortés de nuestra parte no darles la bienvenida- me miro Alice- y no importa si son humanos

-Podríamos ir ahora no tengo nada para hacer- mi madre se giro y nos miro- ¿no tienen problema verdad chicos?- todos negamos con la cabeza- bien iremos

Fin POV Edward

POV Elizabeth

Estaba recostada mirando la tele en mi cuarto cuando escuche el sonido del motor de varios autos. Espere a que tocaran el timbre, sería algo extraño que apareciera de la nada. El timbre sonó y baje a velocidad humana para ver quién era.

-Ya va!- grite para que me escuchasen, cuando abrí la puerta la vi

-Hola mi nombre es Esme Cullen y esta es mi familia, vinimos a darte la bienvenida ya que somos tus vecinos- me miro, Esme era una mujer muy hermosa, su rostro emanaba calidez y ternura, tenía un aire maternal- es un placer conocerte…

-Elizabeth Shaw, el placer es mío- vi como bajaban algunos jóvenes del auto aunque no le logre ver el rostro al joven que bajaba del volvo- oh, perdón, adelante pasen

-Gracias- me sonrió, y me hice a un lado y los chicos entraron detrás de ella- es un gusto tener vecinos nuevos, la gente no suele vivir mucho por el bosque. Ellos son mis hijos, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Edward- dijo señalándolos- mi esposo llegará dentro de poco, trabaja en el hospital de aquí y tiene un horario bastante cargado- yo me limite a sonreír y asentir

Alice me sonrió levemente al igual que Rosalie, Emmett me brindo una enorme sonrisa a la que yo respondí, este emanaba un aire aniñado pensé, Jasper y Edward se limitaron a hacer un movimiento de cabeza, pero este ultimo me mira extrañado

-Es un placer conocerlos- dije- ¿desean tomar algo?- pregunte más por cortesía, eran vampiros era obvio que su respuesta seria negativa

-No gracias así está bien- me contesto con una sonrisa- ¿de dónde eres Elizabeth?

-Bueno recientemente me he mudado de Alaska, es un lugar muy bello, estaba viviendo con unos amigos, así que decidí encontrar una casa para poder instalarme.

Iba a responderme cuando escuchamos que un auto se detenía en la entrada, supuse que sería su esposo

-Es mi esposo seguramente- me dijo yo asentí y me levante para abrir la puerta

-Bienven…-me quede sorprendida no podía creerlo luego de tantos años sin verlo estaba allí- ¿Carlisle?

-¿Lizy?- me miro asombrado, se acerco y me abrazo- Lizy, ha pasado tanto tiempo Liz cariño- antes de que pudiera contestarle alguien tosió llamando la atención, nos giramos y todos nos miraban atentamente esperando alguna explicación

-Eh…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-Carlisle ¿nos dirías que está pasando?- pregunto Edward- porque es obvio que hay algo que no sabemos- Carlisle sonrió y me tomo de la mano

-Familia, quiero presentarles a Elizabeth, ella es una vieja y muy querida amiga mía- sentí como todos me miraban

-Carlisle creo que es obvio que nos acabamos de conocer querido- dije en un susurro, el solo sonrió

-Bueno si, ya veo

-Querido- Hablo Esme- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ya se conocían?

-Bueno… la verdad no sabía que nuestra nueva vecina era Lizy-respondió Carlisle calmado, Esme asintió y sonrió

-Creo que lo mejor sería que les contáramos como nos conocimos ¿no?- le pregunte a lo que él asintió. Nos sentamos en los sofás del living y comencé a contarles como llegue a los Vulturi, mi estadía con ellos y como nos conocimos con Carlisle allí

-Bueno eso es todo- dije mirándolos y me gire a Carlisle- aunque… ¿Por qué nunca me contestaste las cartas que te envié?

-Liz lamento no haberte respondido pero en ese entonces yo había trasformado a Edward y un neófito lleva mucho cuidado tú lo sabes- yo asentí

-Ya veo…-dije pensativa- te extrañe Carlisle, no sabes lo mucho que me hiciste falta- dije mirándole a los ojos

-Y yo a ti Lizy- me abrazó, todos nos miraban callados, dándonos nuestro espacio. Después de todo siempre considere a Carlisle como un padre para mí- Dime ¿Qué te trae a Forks?

-Bueno, estuve con un aquelarre en Alaska durante un tiempo, ellos compartían mi misma dieta, pero no podía abusar de su generosidad- me observa atento

-¿Puede ser que el aquelarre con el que estuviste eran los Denali?

-Sí, ¿Te acuerdas de Eleazar?- el asintió- el está con ellos

-Los conozco por eso te pregunto cariño, son viejos amigos

-Oh…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- me dijo Emmett el grandote, yo asentí mirándole- ¿Por qué tu olor está mezclado con el de un humano?- yo me reí al igual que Carlisle

\- Bueno… no soy un vampiro completo así que…-todos me miraron asombrados- soy mitad humano mitad vampiro- él se quedo mudo con la boca abierta en forma de O

-¿Enserio? –yo asentí – eso es increíble! Nunca había conocido a alguien así!- sonreí

-Si no soy norma- reí al igual que todos

-¿Y tus ojos?

-Bueno mis ojos… nunca supe porque son plateados- dije pensativa- aunque un amigo pensaba que era por su ponzoña que al morderme, mi cuerpo la acepto como propia, aunque solo es una teoría

-Son muy bellos- me dijo Rosalie sonriendo, y Alice cabeceo dándole la razón

-Gracias- le respondí también con una sonrisa

Me gire y vi a Edward quien había estado callado todo el tiempo, me miraba fascinado como si nunca hubiese visto a nadie como yo

Fin POV Elizabeth

POV EDWARD

Nunca en todos mis años de existencia había conocido a alguien como ella, e incluso cuando pensaba que Bella era hermosa, Elizabeth la superaba por mucho. Su cabello negro con reflejos rojizos, era ondulado y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su piel blanca y tersa como la seda, me daba ganas de acercarme y tocarla, su sonrisa tan bella y luminosa; pero lo más hermoso eran sus ojos, plateados, tan opuestos a los míos. Eran los ojos más bellos que jamás hubiese jamás, ella era la perfección misma, la tentación encarnada.

- _ **Edward-**_ escuche la voz de Jasper en su mente, lo mire _ **\- Siento emociones muy fuertes emanando de vos-**_ corrí la vista, no sabía qué era lo que Elizabeth me provocaba y por ahora no quería saberlo

Vi como mis padres hablaban con ella, Carlisle la miraba con mucho amor, pero no como el amor que tenía en los ojos cuando miraba a Esme, era el amor de un padre hacia un hijo. Incluso Rosalie quien pensé que no la querría, se llevaba bien. Escuche sus pensamientos

 _ **-**_ _**Es una joven muy linda y amable-**_ ¿Rosalie pensaba eso?- _ **Me cae bien, no es la típica mosquita muerta como lo era Bella, tiene carácter y lo demuestra…nos llevaremos bien-**_ estaba tranquilo y sorprendido hasta la parte en que metió a Bella, me molesto y la mire de mala forma

-Este año comenzaré el secundario de nuevo aquí en Forks así que…- escuche como le decía a mi padre, y la mire

-Oh, entonces iras con los chicos- dijo mi madre- ellos también asistirán nuevamente- ella solo sonrió

-Me gustaría tener a alguien conocido allí, no es muy lindo ser la nueva- rió

-No te preocupes- dijo Alice- todos seremos nuevos, quédate con nosotros aunque tendremos clases distintas seguro, pero nos podremos ver- sonrió

-Si seria genial, aunque primero debo hacer unas compras así que iré a Phoenix mañana, ¿quieren acompañarme?

-Si!- respondió Alice dando saltitos- iremos de compras!

-Jajaja, Lizy no sabes con quien te acaba de meter- le dijo Emmett y ella lo miro extrañada- Alice es una compradora compulsiva- Elizabeth lo miro un poco asustada pero trato de disimularlo

-Cállate Emmett- dijo Alice dándole un golpe en el brazo

-¿Quieres venir con nosotras Rose?- dijo Elizabeth- Perdón, Rosalie- se corrigió apenada

-Rose está bien- dijo Rosalie sonriendo- Y si me gustaría

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa

-Ya es un poco tarde- dijo mi madre, y era cierto eran las 3 am, como paso el tiempo- te dejaremos para que descanses

-Está bien- respondió- gracias por haberme visitado

-No hay porque linda- dijo Esme- eres muy buena compañía- la abrazo

-Nos vemos Lizy- dijo mi padre abrazándola- aquí te dejo la dirección de nuestra casa, el teléfono y mi celular por si necesitas algo

Elizabeth le sonrió y le regreso el abrazo, se acerco a nosotros

-Fue un placer haberlos conocido chicos, espero que nos podamos llevar bien- todos asentimos- mañana paso a buscarlas por su casa si no les molesta chicas- dijo mirando a Rosalie y Alice

\- Perfecto-dije Al- Mañana tendremos un día de chicas, será perfecto, lo he visto- ella la miró sin comprender- Tengo un don, puedo ver el futuro- dijo, Liz la miro sorprendida- Edward y Jasper también tienen uno-dijo señalándonos- Edward puede leer la mente y mi querido Jaz puede controlar y sentir las emociones de los demás- ella nos miro mas asombrada

-Eso es increíble, y yo que pensaba que tenía buenos dones- rió

\- ¿Tienes dones?- pregunto Jasper y ella asintió sonriendo

-Sí, uno es un escudo que repele tanto ataques físicos como mentales, además puedo expandirlo a otros- con razón no podía leerle la mente pensé- y el otro lo llamo compulsión mental- la miramos- puedo hacer que cualquier ser vivo piense lo que yo quiera puedo manipular sus mentes y moverlos a mi antojo

-Guau! Eso es asombroso- dijo Emmett, Rosalie asintió y Liz sonrió

-Gracias

-Bueno nos retiramos- dijo mi padre- que tengas buenas noche Lizy

Nos despedimos de ella y nos fuimos a nuestra casa. Al llegar a casa Esme hablaba sobre lo bien que la había caído Elizabeth, lo tierna, amable y educada que era, Carlisle solo sonreía. Rosalie y Emmett aportaban algo de vez en cuando, Alice y Jasper también. Los mire, era como si de repente la luz hubiese vuelto a sus vidas, Carlisle estaba más animado y tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, Esme hablaba como si fuese su hija, Alice estaba feliz de tener alguien con quien comprar, y Jasper sentía el bueno humor en los demás eso se notaba. Rosalie no parecía tan seria como antes incluso sonreía y Emmett ya planeaba que hacer con su "nueva hermanita". Parecía que solo unas horas con Elizabeth y de repente toda la tristeza que alguna vez estuvo hubiese desaparecido. Decidí irme a recostar aunque no dormiría, estaba relajado, no sabía por qué. Antes de subir escuche como Alice hablaba

-Era ella- escuche que decía y me detuve en la mitad de la escalera- Elizabeth era la joven que estaba en mi visión- todos la miramos pero no dijimos nada

Subí a mi pieza y pensé en la visión de Alice y si en ella estaba Elizabeth, como afectaría ella de alguna manera nuestras vidas en el futuro. Esa noche no hubo un momento en que no pensara en Elizabeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7

Luego de que los Cullen se fueran, subí a mi habitación y me pegue una ducha larga y relajante. Sin darme cuanta me había quedado dormida en la bañera, cuando abrí los ojos ya había amanecido, y la luz del sol me molestaba un poco. Salí de la bañera y me cambie, hoy saldría a comprar con Rose y Alice. Ciertamente me habían caído muy bien, Rosalie tenía esa belleza exótica, que el solo mirarla sabías que en su vida humana habría deslumbrado a más de uno, parecía una mujer con carácter pero amable y cariñosa con los que quiere, en cambio Alice aunque también era muy bella. Poseía el alma de una joven adolescente al igual que yo, y se notaba que amaba ir de compras. Sonreí para mi, nos llevaríamos muy bien entre las tres.

Decidí ponerme unos jeans tiro medio alto bien al cuerpo color negro algo rotos que marcaran bien mis piernas, una remera con escote en V color gris clarito corta con una camisa arriba estilo campera de jean color celeste clara, que hacia un degrade al blanco al final. Mis infaltables zapatillas bajas DC blancas y negras, y un pequeño bolso a juego para llevar algunas cosas. Me deliñe mis ojos con negro y aplique una buena mascara de pestañas, eso resaltaría mis ojos. Y aplique apenas un brillo trasparente en los labios. Me miré en el espejo y me encanto! El nuevo cambio de look me favorecía bastante. Cuando mire la hora vi que ya era cerca de las doce del mediodía así que decidí almorzar un sándwich con un jugo; mire un rato la tele para hacer tiempo. Cuando mire el reloj que tenía puesto marcaba la 13:45, decidí que ya era hora de ir a buscar a las chicas. Fui hasta el garaje, y prendí mi hermoso Volvo, encaminándome hacia la casa de los Cullen.

A medida que llegaba me asombre de lo hermosa que era la casa. Muy grande con el frente con amplias ventanas, preciosa. Al llegar, toque la puerta, y salió Carlisle.

-Lizy, pasa- dijo con un gesto de mano

-Gracias Carlisle- y apareció Esme por la escalera

-Lizy cariño, es un gusto que vengas- dijo maternalmente mientras me abrazaba

-El gusto es mío Esme, tu casa es muy hermosa debo decirlo- dije admirando la decoración- tienes un gusto exquisito- ella sonrió

-Gracias cariño- yo sonreí y se giró- Edward, Emmet, Rose, Lizy llego!

De pronto los tres nombrados estaban abajo saludándome, Rose me brindo una sonrisa y me saludo levemente, Edward se limito a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, que chico mas amargado pensé, de pronto sentí que alguien me abrazaba con mucha fuerza

-Hola hermanita!

-Emmett… n-no puedo respirar- dije

-Lo siento – dijo soltándome despacio- ¿como estas peque?

-¿Peque?- le mire tratando de parecer seria, su sonrisa se esfumo, fracase de manera sublime y me largue a reír, a lo que él me acompañó- ¿con que soy tu hermanita ahora?- dije sonriendo aun mas

-Eh… si, ¿te molesta?- yo me limite a negar con la cabeza y corrí a abrazarlo aun más fuerte que él, Rose, Esme y Carlisle nos miraban sonrientes, Edward tenía una hermosa media sonrisa en ese momento, me quede media embobada cuando lo vi

-Bien! Una nueva hermanita eso es genial!- gritó, lo que me hizo reaccionar y gire el rostro ruborizada, Edward parecía divertido

-¿Y Alice y Jasper?

-Están cazando- dijo Rose- No deben tardar en llegar- Apenas lo dijo, aparecieron los nombrados por la puerta de la cocina tomados de la mano

-Liz!- grito Alice abrazándome, Jasper detrás de ella me sonrió levemente, yo le correspondí- sabría que vendrías, pero no sabía a qué hora… algo interfiere en mis visiones en lo que respecta a ti…- dijo algo pensativa y los demás la miraron

-Si Alice, ¿recuerdas de mi escudo físico y mental?- ella asintió- creo que eso tiene algo que ver en que no puedas verme con claridad

-Es una buena teoría Liz- dijo Carlisle pensativo

-Bueno no importa- dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio- ¿Vamos a comprar?- dijo sonriente y yo asentí- Los chicos también vendrán, ¿no te molesta?

-No, para nada

-Perfecto, asi no tendremos que cargar nosotras las bolsas- dijo dando saltitos de felicidad y los chicos detrás la miraban con un aura medio depresiva, reí- Veo que trajiste tu auto, ¿que te parece si vamos todas las chicas en el tuyo y los chicos en el Volvo de Edward?

-Bien – sonreí- espera…-dije en dirección a Edward, el me miró- ¿Tienes un Volvo?

-Sí, ¿por?- dijo mirándome extrañado

-Eso es genial, yo también tengo uno- dije con entusiasmo, todos me miraban, lo repito tengo el ama de una niña- ¿qué modelo es?

-Es un XC60- dijo con orgullo- y ¿tu?

-Un S60 Concept, apenas lo vi me enamore- dije recordando

-¿Te gustan los autos?- dijo Rose sonriendo

-Claro! ¿A quien no?- ella asintió

-Rose, te acabas de ganar una compañera de autos- dijo Emmett pasándole un brazo por los hombros, yo lo mire- Mi querida Rose es experta

-Nos llevaremos muy bien entonces- dije mirándola y ella asintió dándome la razón

POV Jasper

No me había sentido tan relajado en tanto tiempo. Mire a Elizabeth, ella debía tener que tener algo que ver en esto. Con lo poco que la conocimos el ambiente dentro de la familia había cambiado muchísimo; Carlisle y Esme emanaban felicidad en especial Carlisle, se notaba y sentía el cariño que le tenía, no necesitaba mi don para verlo. Rosalie estaba de mejor humor, Emmett sentía alegría de él, Edward aunque seguía sintiendo algo de tristeza de su parte, había algo en el que al ver a Elizabeth se sentía como confusión, anhelo, curiosidad, y otros sentimientos, en cuanto a mi Alice, sentía que irradiaba energía por todos lados, la veía más viva, más contenta.

Escuche como hablaban mientras me mantenía callado, las emociones que sentía viniendo de Elizabeth era relajantes y alegres, de vez en cuando vi como miraba a Edward de reojo, era en ese momento donde sentía confusión de su parte y su rostro de coloreaba por el rubor, entonces desviaba la mirada. Era una joven bella debo admitirlo, pero no me atraía de la forma que mi amada Alice, sentía que debía protegerla, como un hermano mayor; ella destilaba ternura y tenía un aura juvenil, aunque era un poco timida, se notaba que era una persona de carácter fuerte. Inspiraba confianza.

Emmett comenzó a hablar y vi como Rose le daba un zaque, mientras que el se quejaba y los demás lo miraban con diversión, Liz estaba parada a un costado de Esme riendo, de pronto se giro y me miro. Sonrió con una ternura infinita, como si de alguna manera supiese que pensaba en ella, no pude evitar corresponderle. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo, fue como un flash de algún recuerdo escondido en mi memoria

 _Flash Back_

 _Esta en frente de una cabaña, vestido con mi uniforme de Mayor, esperando a que alguien me abriera. De pronto la puerta se abrió y salió una joven vestida con un simple pero hermoso vestido, era la joven más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, su cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos color plateados, su belleza era absoluta._

 _-Buenas noches- me dijo con una sonrisa que me deslumbro- ¿Desea algo señor…?_

 _-Un placer joven dama soy el Mayor Jasper Whitlock- dije inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto- ¿Usted es…?_

 _-Shaw, Elizabeth Shaw, es un gusto Mayor Withlock- dijo inclinándose levemente- ¿Desea pasar?-Yo asentí y pasé- dígame, ¿Qué es lo que necesita?_

 _-Estoy buscando un lugar donde pueda descansar esta noche para poder seguir mañana en la mañana, me preguntaba si no es mucha molestia si me dejara quedarme, así podría reabastecerme y descansar para partir con mas energías al amanecer- ella solo escuchaba atentamente_

 _-Por supuesto!-dijo- de seguro debe tener hambre, justo estaba terminando el estofado, ¿desea un poco?_

 _-Por favor- dije sonriendo- Muchas Gracias, joven Shaw_

 _-Elizabeth- yo la miré- simplemente Elizabeth o Liz si gusta_

 _-Entonces…muchas gracias Liz, llámame Jasper solamente- ella sonrió y asintió_

 _Nos sentamos a comer, y comenzamos a charlar, me contó un poco de su vida, que vivía y se mantenía sola, me sorprendí ya que aparentaba ser más joven que yo. Le hable como había terminado en el ejército y hacia donde me dirigía. En ese momento era invierno y el frio golpeaba con fuerza. Avive el fuego para que nos brindara más calor._

 _-Ya es tarde debería de ir a descansar-dijo mientras lavaba los trastes- si gusta puedo despertarlo antes de que amanezca así podrá alistarse y salir tranquilamente- yo asentí, le di las gracias nuevamente por haberme dejado pasar la noche allí. Ella se retiro a su habitación._

 _Al día siguiente escuche como alguien me llamaba entre el sueño._

 _-Joven Jasper, despierte pronto amanecerá- dijo Liz moviéndome levemente, me desperté y lo primero que vi fue su rostro, hermosa fue lo primero que pensé- vamos joven Jasper, levántese que se le hará tarde- me levante lentamente, había descansado lo suficiente para retomar mi viaje. Luego de arreglarme me acerque hasta ella para despedirme_

 _-Fue un placer y un gusto haberla conocido joven Elizabeth- dije besando su mano- espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día- ella sonrío, tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro_

 _-Yo también lo espero_

 _Nos despedimos, no sabría si la volvería a ver en el futuro, pero lo deseaba. Ella me recordaba al cariño y calor que brindaba el estar en el hogar._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

No podía creerlo, nos habíamos conocido cuando aún era humano. La mire pero en ese momento ya no me prestaba atención.

-Jasper!- me gire cuando Alice me hizo racionar- ¿Estás bien?- Yo asentí, Edward me miraba sorprendido, había visto el recuerdo dentro de mi memoria- Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? ¡vamos!

Nos dirigimos a fuera para subir a los autos, las chicas fueron por un lado mientras nosotros nos subíamos al volvo de Edward.

Fin POV Jasper

POV Edward

Estaba preciosa, la ropa se le amoldaba al cuerpo perfectamente y resaltaba sus curvas, de una manera que… espera ¿Qué estoy pensando?, recién nos conocemos, además nos es nada caballero pensar cosas así de una joven…

De pronto me llego un recuerdo de la vida humana de Jasper. Lo miré y el me devolvió la mirada, al parecer no lo había recordado hasta recién; pero Liz y él ya se conocían.

Durante el viaje íbamos todos callados, menos Emmett claro, hablaba como cotorra. Jasper iba sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar algo de su pasado, y yo veía lo que él. Al llegar al centro comercial bajamos, las chicas ya nos estaban esperando afuera del auto. Que rápido-pensé

-¡Que lentos!- rió Alice- Vamos! Tenemos que ir a comprar muchas cosas!- así nos dirigimos adentro. Alice paseaba por todas las tiendas de ropa, Liz y Rose solo seguían; estábamos en una tienda cuando de repente escuché- ¿Y Lizy?- pregunto Alice, todos comenzamos a buscarla, pero al parecer no estaba en la tienda, salimos y seguimos buscándola hasta que Emmett la vio

-Allí esta!- dijo señalando una tienda de música

-No, señor no quiero uno de ½ o ¼ de cola, busco de cola completa- decía Elizabeth con el seño fruncido

-Si si lo siento- dijo disculpándose un hombre regordete y canoso- ¿Cuál desea?

-¿Poseen la marca Steinway?- el asintió- bien, busco un piano de cola D-274, en color negro de preferencia- el hombre iba anotando los datos- ¿Para cuándo lo tendré?

-A más tardar una semana- ella pagó y salió acercándose a nosotros

-Yo ya termine, ¿ustedes?- pregunto sonriendo levemente

-¿Tocas el piano?- pregunto Emmett con ninguna sutileza

-Si ¿por?

-No! –Dijo lloriqueando- Edward ya te contagió- ella lo miró extrañada

-El también toca- dijo Jasper tranquilamente, ella se giro, me vio y me sonrió- Creo que ya podríamos ir yendo, ¿verdad Alice?

-Pero Jaz!- sollozo- todavía no termino de comprar…

-Vendremos otro dia Alice- dijo Liz- Te lo prometo- Alice salto y la abrazo

-Sii!

Volvimos a casa con las compras, Esme y Carlisle estaban mirando la televisión en el living

-¿Qué tal la pasaron chicos?- dijo Esme

-Perfecto! Compramos muchas cosas- dijo Al - Toma Esme aquí te traje una nueva revista de decoración te encantará!

-Gracias cariño- dijo- Liz ¿conseguiste lo que buscabas?

-Si por suerte- dijo aliviada- compre muchos libros, algunos cds, algo de ropa, y otras cosas que me servirán

-Me alegro

-Oh, casi lo olvidaba- dijo sacando un libro de su cartera- Compre este libro, es sobre medicina… supuse que te interesaría- dijo hablándole a Carlisle- también me compre algunos…

-Muchas gracias Liz… ¿estudias medicina?- dijo intrigado

-Eh… si bueno tengo varios títulos…-dijo pensativa- en pediatría, neurología, cardiología, cirugía y oncología- en la miro asombrado

-Eso es excelente, podrías ayudarme en el hospital cuando lo necesite, si quieres…

-Si claro, me encantaría

La mire, cada vez descubría más cosas sobre Liz, cada vez me iba interesando más…


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8

POV Elizabeth

Me fui una semana a Alaska para visitar a los Denali, hablamos de todo un poco les conté que ya e había establecido en Forks y les hable de los Cullen, claro que ellos ya sabían quiénes eran.

Era lunes a la madrugada, en unas horas comenzaría las clases. El domingo habia pasado sin ninguna complicación, no había visto a los Cullen, pero me había mandado mensajes con Alice y Rose. Todavía me preguntaba si Jasper se acordaba de su vida humana, cuando nos conocimos. También la vez cuando nos volvimos a ver, en ese entonces el estaba junto a la perra de María, no sabria si recordaría, después de todo tuve que usar compulsión en el…

 _Flash Back_

 _Estaba en el bosque descansando luego de haber cazado un puma, cuando sentí que era observada, me pare y mire hacia todos lados, de reojo pude divisar un destello dorado._

 _-Sal- dije mirando un árbol- se que estas ahí- de pronto delante de mi se encontraba Jasper, me sorprendí de verlo, pero lo que más me dejo asombrada era el color rojo de sus ojos, ahora era un vampiro- ¿Jasper?_

 _El me miro dudoso, como si estuviera tratando de acordarse quien era_

 _-Si…¿nos conocemos?- dijo cauteloso_

 _-Jasper, soy Elizabeth, nos conocimos cuando eras humano- el me miro atento- ¿Recuerdas?, llagaste una noche a mi casa para pedirme si podrías quedarte a descansar…- se quedo pensativo, al parecer tenía sus recuerdos humanos algo borrosos_

 _-Liz…-dijo- no puedo creer.. ah pasado mucho tiempo Liz, tu sigue igual que la última vez que te vi.._

 _-Si… bueno, lo que sucede es que soy mitad vampiro mitad humana jeje- dije rascándome la nuca- sorpresa!- el me sonrió y se acerco- te he extrañado Jasper_

 _-Y yo a ti Liz- me abrazo_

 _Después de eso nos empezamos a encontrar en el bosque y hablábamos sobre lo que paso a lo largo de los años. Me conto como conoció a María y lo que estaba haciendo junto a ella. Le dije que era mejor alejarse de ella, un ejército de neófitos atraería problemas solamente y llamaría la atención de los Vulturi_

 _-¿Los Vulturi?- pregunto_

 _-Son vampiros que imponen las reglas y hacen que sean cumplidas, algo asi como la "realeza vampírica"- le conteste- debes tener cuidado Jaz, ellos tienen consigo gente muy poderosa, no dudaran en matarte si interfieres- el se quedo pensando en lo que dije. Habían pasado ya tres días y no tenia novedades de Jaz, no habia ido al lugar donde nos veíamos y comenzaba a preocuparme. Luego de dos días mas Jasper apareció, pero lucia algo alterado_

 _-Jaz, ¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Es María- dijo mirándome- le dije que me iría Liz, tenía razón este asunto de los neófitos es mas de lo que yo pensaba, solo traerá problemas- yo lo escuchaba atentamente- estaba dentro del establo, cuando escuche que María hablaba sobre unos vampiros que estaban matando a los neófitos que creaba, escuche que se los llamo Vulturi…_

 _-Te dije Jaz- suspiré- por lo menos te has dado cuenta ahora y no tarde- le dije- ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer?- me miro y me tomo de las manos_

 _-Liz…-dijo algo nervioso- estuve pensando, y quiero quedarme contigo, si tú me aceptas- me miraba a los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, luego de tanto tiempo de estar sola_

 _-Yo…-dije sorprendida- Jaz, no tengo problema que estés conmigo -me miro feliz- pero Jaz, yo no me alimento de humano al igual que tu…_

 _-No te preocupes, se que casas animales- dijo confiado- podre hacerlo, podrías ayudarme, asi no mataría gente, me ayudaría a controlar mi sed. Podría intentarlo- Lo mire, tenia mis manos entre las suyas y me miraba con ternura_

 _-Claro Jaz, te ayudaré_

 _Así comenzó nuestra vida juntos. Jasper abandonó a María y comenzamos una vida nómade, íbamos a todos lados, y conocíamos muchas cosas. Mas de una vez tuve que detener a Jasper con mi escudo físico, le era difícil resistirse a la tentación de la sangre humana, recuerdo cuando estuvo a punto de atacar a una joven que se habia lastimado en las cercanías del bosque donde nos encontrábamos…_

 _Uno de los días que estamos frente a un lago escuchamos como lo que parecían ser muchas personas se acercaban corriendo hasta nosotros. De pronto un numero generoso de neófitos comenzó a atacarnos, Jasper era increíble luchando, nunca en mis largos años de vida vi a alguien como él, yo no era tan experta pero mi escudo me ayudaba y los eliminaba con facilidad. Además de protegerme, descubrimos que al expandir mi escudo este podía eliminar si encontraba algún peligro dentro de este o proteger lo que yo quisiese._

 _Luego de que acabáramos con todos, me acerque a el y vi como de sus brazos y cuello brotaba lo que parecía ser ponzoña, me asuste_

 _-Jasper!-grite mirando sus heridas, estas tenían la forma de una mordedura- ¿te duele?_

 _-No tanto, estoy acostumbrado- levanto su camisa y me mostro, vi todas las cicatrices de surcaban sus brazos, algunas en los hombros y costados del pecho, también habia varias en su cuello- pronto se cerraran y solo quedara la marca- dijo tranquilo, yo solo lo miraba y sin darme cuenta lo acaricie. Jasper aunque no era muy musculoso, estaba marcado levemente, su piel blanca como la nieve aunque marcada con cicatrices, era muy suave, era verdaderamente muy atractivo. Su mano se poso sobre la mia que aun estaba en su torso, me sonroje automáticamente, sentí que la cara me ardía_

 _-Lo siento- dije y trate de retirarla, pero él lo impidió. De golpe sentía que el espacio que teníamos entre nosotros se redujo de manera considerable_

 _-No importa- dijo acariciando mi mano- no me molesta…- no se porque pero me sentía tan nerviosa en ese momento, ansiosa, Jasper se fue acercando lentamente y yo no pude hacer nada, no quise.. Nuestras bocas se encontraron y me beso de manera suave y tierna como si fuese a romperme, fue muy lindo_

 _-Jasper…- no sabía que decir, el me miro y pude ver todo el cariño que me profesaba, me acaricio el rostro y me sonrió, estaba tan sonrojada que lo único que atine a hacer fue a esconder me cara en su pecho y sonreír mientras él me abrazaba_

 _-Liz- lo miré- te quiero… me has ayudado mucho, y eh cambiado un montón gracias a ti, Lizy quisiera que estemos juntos si me aceptas_

 _Lo mire a los ojos, no podía creer que Jasper me digiera eso, nunca lo habría esperado de su parte. Claro estaba segura que también lo quería, pero ¿era esto suficiente para estar juntos? Dicen que si nunca arriesgas, no sabes lo que podría haber pasado, así que me arriesgue_

 _-Si- y me abrazó con más fuerza- También te quiero Jaz_

 _Así empezó nuestra relación Jasper era lo más carismático, amable y tierno conmigo; era educado y emanaba paz. Me decía cuanto me quería y tenia esos pequeños detalles que hacían que lo quisiera aun más. La pasábamos muy bien en compañía uno del otro. Yo era virgen, jamás estuve con un hombre, nunca me sentí cómoda de esa forma con alguien, pensé que con él sería diferente pero no. Por más que lo quisiese con toda mi alma no pude. El nunca me presiono._

 _Habían pasado ya 10 meses desde que habíamos comenzado a salir. Sentía como si algo estuviese pasando entre nosotros, como si el amor y cariño que teníamos no era suficiente. Me di cuenta de algo, lo sabía desde el principio, Jasper también, pero aun así decidimos arriesgarnos._

 _-Jaz- lo llame un día y él me miro- sabes que debemos hablar sobre esto- el solo bajo la cabeza- sabíamos a lo que nos estábamos arriesgando cuando comenzamos a salir, sabes que te amo y tu a mí, pero Jaz seamos sinceros no es el amor que se tiene una pareja- me observó- es el amor que se tienen dos hermanos cariño.- Jasper se acerco a mí y me abrazo_

 _-Lo siento-dijo- siento que no haya podido funcionar Liz, dios sabe que te quiero, no te das una idea de cuánto lo hago_

 _-Lo sé Jaz- lo mire- lo sé porque yo te quiero de la misma forma_

 _Nos quedamos abrazados un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sumidos en un largo y cómodo silencio_

 _-¿Esto no afectara nuestra amistad no?- dijo con miedo_

 _-Claro que no bobi-dije- tu siempre serás mi amado hermano mayor- luego de eso me volvió a abrazar y nos quedamos allí mirando como amanecía._

 _Había pasado una semana desde qué habíamos terminado nuestra relación y las cosas volvieron a ser como antes. Pero había un pequeño problema, hace algunos días mientras cazaba sentí que alguien me vigilaba, y luego tras la llegada de Jaz desapareció. No sabia quien era pero sabia que nos estaban vigilando._

 _Estábamos en el patio detrás cuando de pronto un grupo de cinco vampiros. Nos pusimos en posición de defensa, rápidamente ellos nos atacaron, al parecer tenían dones porque sentí como de pronto no pude mover el cuerpo. Jasper los esquivo y golpeo a tres de ellos. Uno de cabello negro trenzado se acerco a mi lentamente._

 _-¿Me recuerdas?- dijo, yo no conteste, no podía- claro que no, tu amiguito y tú… como se llamaba, ah ya recuerdo Nathanael, ¿cómo está el?, seguro que la muerte le sienta perfectamente- rio_

 _¿Cómo conocía a Nathanael?_

 _-De verdad no me recuerdas…-afirmó- bueno quizá esto…- de pronto Jasper apareció tomándolo de la espalda y forcejearon un rato hasta que Jaz le arranco la cabeza. Yo seguía en shock, no sabia quien habia sido ese hombre_

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Jasper acercándose a mí_

 _-Sí, solo un poco mareada…- tenía que saber quiénes eran, uno de los vampiros habia logrado escapar de Jaz, debía encontrarlo, tenia que saber que relación tenía con la muerte de Nathanael. Miré a Jasper, que quemaba los restos; no podría invadirlo con mis problemas, la muerte de Nate era algo con lo que todavía me costaba olvidar, y si tenia que ir y darle caza a esa vampiro, no dejaría que Jaz corriera algún peligro. Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora y barajaba todas las opciones que tenia. Me decidí, lo extrañaría y me dolería no tener su presencia acompañándome pero era lo mejor para el; me acerque por atrás y lo llamé_

 _-Jaz-el se giro y me miro atentamente a los ojos, perfecto pensé, me acerque y lo mire fijo- No recordaras haberme conocido o de saber quien soy, no tendrás recuerdos de mí- mientras le iba modificando la memoria, sentía cómo las lagrimas rodaban por mi rostro- Abandonaste a María por decisión propia, y decidiste vivir libremente…-el me miraba ido, la compulsión estaba haciendo efecto- siempre te querré Jaz…-sollocé y lo abrace, me aleje de él , para cuando el hubiese reaccionado yo ya me habría ido._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Recuerdo que luego de haberme alejado de Jasper, comencé a buscar pistas del vampiro que se escapó. Volvi al lugar donde habíamos y trate de sentir el aroma de él, apenas logre captarlo, era bastante débil, recuerdo que cuando lo encontré lo interrogue, lo hice sufrir hasta que escupió la verdad. Al parecer el vampiro el cual no recordaba, habia tenido conflictos con Nate y lo habia buscado para matarle.

Cuando sali de mis recuerdo observe el reloj de mi cuarto ya iban a ser las 7:30 a.m, me estaba por cambiar cuando mi celular sonó

-Diga- dije mientras observaba que ponerme

-Liz! Soy Alice!-gritó por el parlante

-Hola Al, ¿cómo estas?

\- Bien, pero eso no importa, llamaba para decirte que elijas la camisa azul en degrade que tienes en tu placar, también unos jeans de preferencia claros y unos lindos zapatos negros

-Eh… si Al, ahora veré que ponerme- dije y volvi a mirar el reloj- Alice debo cortarte o se me hara tarde…

-Si si!, nos vemos en el colegio!-colgó y yo suspire

Me adentre en el placar que tenia, era muy grande considerando que no usaba toda la ropa que tenia allí. Revise hasta encontrar la dichosa camisa que Alice mencionó, pero decidi ponerme unos jeans negros simples, me calce, me maquille levemente aunque resaltando mi ojos como siempre; agarre una campera de cuero ya que estaba fresco afuera, tome mi mochila y sali rumbo al garaje. Hoy seria mi primer dia en el Instituto Forks, espero que sea interesante este año.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.9

Al llegar al instituto pude ver que los Cullen ya se encontraban allí. Baje del auto, sentí todas la miradas en mi, escuchaba los cuchicheos de todos los chicos.

- **Es la nueva-** decía una joven de pelo rubio **\- se parecen… ¿Será pariente de los chicos nuevos los Cullen?-** dijo al oído de una castaña

 **-No lose, ni que fuera tan interesante**

 **-Que linda ¿tendrá novio?-** Pregunto un joven de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes a uno pelirrojo- **luego me acercare a hablarle…**

Por favor no, no quería lidiar con adolescentes hormonados, pensé

-Liz!-me llamó Rose

-Hola Rose- dije- hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?- todos me saludaron, incluso Edward. Lo miré habia algo en sus ojos, un brillo que antes no tenía

-Liz ¿Dónde estuviste?- dijo Emmett- Ya te dábamos por desaparecida- rió

-Fui a visitar a los Denali, les prometí que en cuanto consiguiera casa los visitaría

-Nos hubieses dicho- dijo Alice- Estábamos preocupados de que algo te pasase- me sorprendí no es que no les creyese, pero hace mucho que nadie se preocupaba por mi seguridad- tendrías que haber visto a Carlisle estaba que emanaba nerviosismo por los poros, yo no podía ver tu futuro, y Jaz se vio afectado por nuestros cambios de humor

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparlos…- sentí una ola de tranquilidad y mire a Jasper quien me sonreía

-No pasa nada- dijo Rose sonriendo- pero la próxima avisa, así por lo menos sabemos que no te ocurrió nada- yo le sonreí, Rosalie cada vez me caía mejor

Entramos al establecimiento y todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros.

-Bien, al parecer todos tenemos horarios diferentes-dije- ¿Qué tienen primero?- los mire

-Jasper y yo, vamos a historia- dijo Alice, tomándolo de la mano

-Rose y yo tenemos matemática- dijo Emmett pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la susodicha- ¿Tú?- mire mi horario

-Al parecer…literatura…- dije pensativa

-Yo también- escuche que decía Edward, y lo miré- Será mejor que vallamos yendo, o llegaremos tarde- dijo caminando con una media sonrisa, lo seguí. Llegamos al salón y fui a sentarme en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, pensé que Edward se sentaría en otro lado, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo sentarse en la silla junto a mi

-Y dime…-me gire a verlo- ¿te gusta el clima de aquí?-yo reí- ¿Qué?

-¿Me preguntas sobre el clima?

-Eh.. si, creo que si..

-Me gusta mucho la lluvia, es muy pacifico verla caer- dije pensativa, el solo me escuchaba- me gusta el clima de aquí, el invierno es lo más bello, el frio… no me gusta mucho el calor

-Ya veo…- durante la clase hablamos un poco de algunas cosas, temas triviales nada de mucha importancia, la profesora nos hacía preguntas de vez en cuando, pero siempre respondíamos correctamente. Termino la clase y salimos, el tenia matemática, y yo ingles, asi q nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Luego de Ingles tu historia, allí entable conversación con una chica llamada Josephin y un joven llamado Luke, era una joven muy buena me cayo bastante bien, Luke, en cambio no paraba de tirarme indirectas pero no era un mal chico. Al terminar salí junto a Josephin y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, Luke seguía parloteando junto a mi cuando escuche que Alice me llamaba

-Lizy, por aquí!- le hice señas para que esperase

-Segura que no quieres sentarte con nosotros?-pregunto Jos

-Vamos Liz, ven- dijo Luke tomándome del brazo, cuando llegamos a la mesa, estaban sentados una chica y un chico

-Hola soy Charlotte, un gusto, tu eres Elizabeth ¿no?

-Si.. un gusto, solo Liz o Lizy, como prefieras

-Yo soy Jason, un gusto preciosa- dijo y trato de acercarse pero le envié la peor mirada que pude. Escuche risas por parte de Alice, Rose y Emmett, y unos…¿gruñidos?, de parte de Edward, Jasper solo emanaba enojo

-Lo siento pero ya había quedado para almorzar con unos amigos… -dije mirando a Josephin- Si quieres podemos comer juntas otro día- ella sonrió y asintió

-Claro, no hay problema, nos vemos Liz- dijo, y me retire en dirección a la mesa de los Cullen

-Tu primer dia y ya tienes pretendientes Lizy- dijo Emmett tronando sus dedos- creo que tendremos que dejarles en claro que no se metan con nuestra hermanita, verdad Jaz?- Jasper asintió mirándome, en ese momento sentí una felicidad enorme al saber que él me consideraba su hermana aunque no me recordase, gire para hablar con las chicas, cuando escuche que Emmett le susurraba a Edward- te nos unes Eddy?, por lo que vi a ti te molesto igual o más que a nosotros- Edward lo miro algo enojado, pero asintió disimuladamente- aunque tu cariño es diferente no?- dijo alzándolas cejas sugestivamente, yo solamente me hice la que no habia escuchado y hablaba animadamente con Rose, aunque muy en el fondo estaba nerviosa…

-Sabes Rose, estaba pensando en cambiarle las cubiertas a mi Volvo… mañana me traerán las nuevas quisieras venir a ayudarme?- dije mirándola

-Claro!, me encantaría!- dijo animada

-Alice ven tu también después podremos hacer algo si quieres- dijo sumando a Alice, que se encontraba callada, cuando me fije parecía que estaba teniendo una visión, y justo "despertó"- ¿Qué viste?

-La pasaremos genial! Será noche de chicas!- dijo emocionada, sonreí divertida- Haces algo a la salida?

-No, por?

-He visto que Esme a cocinado algo para ti- dijo pensando- todos dicen que sus comidas son las mejores y quien mejor que tu para confirmarlo? vienes a casa?

-Si, me gustaría, a demás tengo que hablar con Carlisle…- todos me miraron

Me había servido un pedazo de piza y un agua para comer, decidí empezar porque se me estaba enfriando.

-¿Cómo puedes comer eso?- dijo Edward señalando el trozo de piza que tenia en la boca

-mshetsa muto- dijo tratando de hablar

-Eh?- trague

-Lo siento jeje- los demás sonrieron- me gusta mucho es rico, puedo mantenerme con alimentos humanos durante algunos días o semanas no me es asqueroso

-¿De veras?- asentí- bueno… es extraño porque para nosotros sabe como tierra…- los demás cabecearon dándole la razón

-Me gusta, aunque no soporto todo- dije recordando la vez que comí un estofado picante- por ejemplo no soporto las comidas muy picantes o las que tengan olores muy fuertes o muchos químicos- ellos hicieron cara de asco y yo me reí

Luego de que sonó el timbre Emmett y yo nos dirigimos al gimnasio.

-Te gustan los deporte Liz?

-Claro!- dije- me gusta mucho natación, vóley y tenis- sonrió

Luego de la gimnasia, salimos a los vestuarios. Cuando salí del vestuario de chicas, Em me estaba esperando en la puerta para ir a encontrarnos con los demás. Llegamos al estacionamiento y los chicos ya se encontraban allí

-A que no saben?- ellos lo miraron- Con Liz pateamos traseros en deportes!- todos reímos

-Bueno vamos a casa Esme está ansiosa, está esperando que lleguemos para que pruebes lo que cocino- dijo Alice

Al llegar a las casa de los Cullen Esme nos recibió a todos con un abrazo

-Estoy tan feliz de que al fin alguien coma lo que cocino- dijo mirándome- no suelo cocinar mucho como sabrás, pero las veces que lo hago son para algún paciente de Carlisle o llevo comida a un orfanato que hay en Port Angels- yo sonreí, Esme era tan buena y amorosa

-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado- ella hizo un gesto restándole importancia

-Ven come- fuimos a la concina con Jasper, Alice y Edward, Rose y Emmett habían desaparecido de la nada, me senté y probé, había hecho tarta de frutillas con crema- es…lo mejor que he probado! Es riquísimo Esme!

-Me alegra que te haya gustado cariño- Alice y Jasper se levantaron

-Nosotros iremos a cazar nos vemos luego!- dijo Al y desaparecieron

-Edward cariño- dijo Esme- ¿Por qué no llevas a Lizy a que conozca la casa?- el asintió y me miro

-Vienes?- pregunto cauteloso y yo asentí sonriendo

Me mostro la biblioteca y quede asombrada, el estudio de Carlisle, la sala de juegos, también un cuarto donde había un piano, y por último las habitaciones

-Esta es mi habitación…- era hermosa, las paredes de un color claro menos la de la cama que era azul. Grandes ventanales, una tele led en la pared, la puerta de lo que supuse era el baño, muchos cds y libros en estantes, y una cama King, me gire y lo mire con las cejas alzadas

-Esme dice que una habitación sin cama no es habitación- reí- además… es relajante estar acostado en una cama cuando no puedes dormir

Me acerque a las ventanas y observe el paisaje, era hermosa la vista, me gire y vi que Edward me miraba, le sonreí y el me correspondió. Me intrigaba saber que música tenia, soy una amante de la música, fui hasta donde estaban los cds y el se acerco

-Que escuchas?

-Bueno… me gusta la música clásica- dijo mirando los cds- Debussy…

-Si, es genial- me miro- relaja mucho…- apreté el botón de play del aparato y la música sonó- Claro de luna es hermosa…- dije cerrando los ojos, de pronto sentí como me tomaban e la muñeca con delicadeza y abrí los ojos, mire a Edward, estaba nervioso. Me acerco a el lentamente y paso un brazo por mi cintura…quería bailar. Mire nerviosa como me iba agarrando y le correspondí lentamente los movimientos, de pronto la distancia entre nosotros era prácticamente nula, nos encontrábamos bailando lento, al compas de la música.

Nunca me habría imaginado estar en una posición así, lo más difícil es que Edward me ponía muy nerviosa. Lo sabía, ya lo venia sospechando hace poco, el me atraía era obvio; pero había algo no solo su apariencia física, como me miraba, como se expresaba, sus sonrisas, entonces fue en ese momento que me di cuenta estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

La música dejó de sonar, pero nosotros nos seguíamos moviendo como si estuviese. Lentamente fuimos parando, me miró. Estaba tan sonrojada que sentía que la cara me estallaría en llamas, baje la mirada no pude sostenérsela, vi por el reflejo del vidrio que el sonrió.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, estábamos allí abrazados de alguna manera, no nos separamos, el no me alejo, y yo no quería alejarme de él de todas formas. Era como si un imán me atrajera hacia el, inspire aire, un error fatal. Cerré los ojos, y me deleite con el aroma que el emanaba, su olor era exquisito para mí, como la mejor de las fragancias jamás echa, era como mi propia marca de droga, era un olor exclusivamente mío. De pronto la verdad cayó sobre mí como un ladrillo sobre mi cabeza, un recuerdo vino a mi mente

 _Flash Back_

 _-Nate- el me miró- ¿Qué es el amor?- Nathanael me miro asombrado por mi pregunta_

 _-Liz…el amor es… cuando darías todo por esa persona, harías todo lo que pudieras para lograr su felicidad, seria tu todo, e incluso daría tu vida por ella- dijo pensativo, como si estuviese recordando a alguien- harías todo por ella, serias cualquier cosa con tal de estar a su lado, un amigo, un mentor, un novio, no podrías vivir sin ella…- lo miré, y me di cuenta, el me hablaba como si lo hubiese experimentado, pero había tanto dolor en sus ojos, que no aguante y me lance a abrazarlo_

 _-…_

 _-Nosotros los vampiros cuando nos enamoramos, amamos con mucha fuerza, tanto que duele- dijo- por eso cuando hayas a tu compañero te sientes como si una parte que te faltaba te completara… cuando halles a tu compañero disfrútalo, vive sin restricciones a su lado, porque nunca sabes lo que les deparara el destino- dijo tristemente_

 _-¿Cómo sabré que es el correcto?_

 _-Lo sabrás Lizy, todo de él te llamará, su olor, su vos, todo. Te sentirás completa y sabrás que es la verdadera felicidad_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Lo supe era él, Edward era la persona que había estado esperando durante todo este tiempo. El era mi compañero, mi otro igual, mi complemento perfecto. Pero no sabía si el tenia los mismos sentimientos que yo, el amor no es egoísta y si puedo hacerlo feliz como solo su amiga lo haré.

Nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos. No sabía que decir, recién había descubierto mi enamoramiento. Vi como en sus ojos había un brillo, parecía ser… ¿cariño? Iba a hablar cuando escuchamos que un auto se estacionaba frente a la casa, Carlisle había llegado.

Bajamos a saludar, tenía que hablar con Carlisle sobre algo.

-Lizy, ¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó Carlisle abrazándome

-Bien… Carlisle, ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

-Claro, vamos a mi estudio- entramos al estudio de Carlisle y nos sentamos en los sillones- dime, que sucede?

-Carlisle, hace unos días me llamó una amiga que vive en Rumania, me estuvo contando acerca de varias muertes…


	10. Chapter 10

Cap.10

Le conté a Carlisle acerca de lo que Didimia me había contado sobre las muertes de personas en Rumania…

-Al parecer alguien está creando neófitos y sin control alguno…

-Ya veo…

-Sabes lo que significa verdad?- me miro- Los Vulturi intervendrán si esto se sale de control y comienzan a llamar la atención. Además de que investigaran y querrán encontrar pruebas o cualquier cosa que inculpe ya sea directa o indirectamente a alguien, y principalmente a los que posean un don…-suspiró- ya he hablado con Eleazar para ponerlo al tanto, ambos sabemos que harán lo que sea para poseer más "Joyas" en su corona…

-Lo sé Liz- dijo pesadamente- aunque nosotros no tenemos nada que ocultar, no me preocupo por eso… solo espero que esta situación no se extienda a más…

Bajamos las escalaras, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Al llegar al living se encontraban todos reunidos, habían escuchado todo, claro no puedes hablar en secreto en una casa con 6vampiros más…

-Hay algo que quieran decirnos?- dijo Jasper, y nos sentamos a hablar

-Eso es todo lo que se, Dídima me dijo que me mantendría al tanto pero por ahora no se más

-Bien, entonces tendremos que tener cuidado- dijo Rose- no sabemos hasta donde llegaron los neófitos o donde está su creador…

-Los están creando en diferentes partes-dije seria- por eso temo que estén aliados…

-Un ejército…-dijo pensativo Emmett

-Si y uno bastante grande al parecer…

-Seguro que iguala al de María, no?- dijo Jasper mirándome

-Si estoy casi…eh!?- como sabía que yo recordaba eso?- Cómo…?- el rio ante mi cara

-Parece que después de todo tus sentimientos si interfirieron al tratar de borrarme la memoria hermanita- corrí a abrazarlo

-Yo…no puedo creerlo, creí que no me recordarías…-dije sollozando

-Tonta- me abrazo con más fuerza- No vuelvas a hacer algo así entendiste?- asentí, todos menos Alice y Edward quienes sonreían, nos miraban sin comprender- Admito que al principio solo eran partes de ellos, pero ahora puedo recordar todo

-Bueno chicos- dijo Carlisle- Esme, Alice, Jasper y yo iremos a cazar, vienen?-

-No gracias, ya comí- dije

-Mi osita y yo tenemos cosas que hacer verdad?- dijo Emmett abrazando a Rose, ella asintió

-Yo paso- dijo Edward

Después de eso se retiraron y yo me gire hacia él

-Quisieras…venir a conocer mi casa?- le dije nerviosa- si tu quieres claro…

-Me gustaría- dijo sonriéndome

-Bien sígueme…si puedes…-reí y salí disparada hacia el bosque, escuche como Edward corría tras de mí, llegue a casa. Una milésima de segundo después llego el- eres lento- sonreí

-Tuviste suerte- dijo riendo

-Si si suerte, anda pasa- Entramos y vi como miraba todo

-Es hermoso- dijo, yo lo miraba a él

-Lo es…- se giro y desvié la vista- ven te mostraré- le mostré las habitaciones, garaje, cocina, etc.- este es mi dormitorio…

-Te gustan los libros verdad?- dijo señalando los libros de mi estante con una pequeña sonrisa moja bragas como la apode

-Si jeje- Estuvimos en el piano, toco algunas canciones y yo le mostré otras

-Compones?- dijo mirando asombrado las partituras

-Si bueno…También me gusta cantar asi que componía y tocaba en algún bar del pueblo de vez en cuando…

-Ya veo…

Luego de eso fuimos al balcón de mi habitación y nos hamacamos un poco en la hamaca cama que tenía colgada; Edward comenzó a contarme sobre su pasado

-Carlisle me salvo de morir de la gripe españolo en 1918 en Chicago, recuerdo que me habia atraído la idea del ejercito a primera vista y puesto que aun era joven tan pronto cumpliera los 18 me enlistaría- suspiro- Mi padre y mi madre no apoyaban esto, Edward y Elizabeth Masen…

-Nadie quiere que su hijo este en el ejercito Edward…-dije conciliadora

-Lo sé… en ese mismo año mis padres enfermaron de Influenza española, mi padre murió en la primer oleada de influenza, pero mi madre hacia todo lo posible para quedarse conmigo; luego me enferme yo- miro al cielo- en ese momento Carlisle era el doctor a cargo de mi familia, nunca lo supe pero parecía que mi madre sabía lo que Carlisle era, antes de morir le rogo que hiciese todo lo que estuviera en su poder…y lo que otros no podían hacer- me miro- Después de la muerte de mi madre unas horas más tarde Carlisle me saco del hospital y por petición de ella me convirtió

-Sin duda tu madre debió ser una mujer increíble…

-Sí, lo era…Luego de un tiempo después de que Esme llegara a nuestras vidas, tuve un momento de…rebeldía…a partir de 1927 me aleje de Carlisle, me enfurecía que tratara de controlar mi sed de alguna manera…comencé a alimentarme de humanos- dijo y bajo la vista- mataba hombres… criminales, creyendo que así eso me haría menos monstro…que serviría a la justicia y no me importaba el precio…

-Edward…

-Unos años después me lamente de lo que hice y volví con Carlisle, el me recibió con los brazos abiertos…ya sabes cómo es él. Unos años mas Carlisle convirtió a Rosalie quien habia sido dejada a morir por su prometido, aunque lo hizo para salvarla también lo impulso la idea de que podría ser mi pareja-rio- Carlisle y Esme siempre se preocupaban por el hecho de que no tuviera ningún romance…

-Oh…bueno yo no lo eh tenido desde hace demasiado tiempo- reí, y él me miro

-Nunca te has enamorado?

-Tristemente no… una vez pensé que podría enamorarme de Jasper ya sabes nuestro pasado…-el asintió- pero es como un hermano y nunca pude verlo de otra manera- suspiré- No he tenido la suerte que ustedes al encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi eternidad- pensé en el- Hasta ahora…-murmuré, pero sé que me escucho, abrió la boca y la cerro de nuevo- me decías de Rose…- dije para romper el silencio, sonrió

-Bueno, luego de que Rosalie llegara a la familia y mis padres trataran de juntarnos- rio- tendrías que haberlo visto, no podíamos estar juntos de ninguna manera no nos soportábamos; ella era tan fría, siempre pensaba en si misma y no siempre estábamos en buenos términos…hasta hoy en día sucede…

-Bueno pues yo creo que Rose es una de las mejores personas que conocí

-Me sorprendió que le hayas caído bien, casi nadie le cae tan bien como tú lo hiciste

-Eh? Porque?

-Rosalie no soporta que alguien sea más bella que ella…- dijo y me miro a los ojos- y déjame decirte Liz que tú no eres solamente bella…

Dios!, me estaba diciendo que le parecía linda?! Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas

-…Gracias…

-Porque?

-Por…decirme… linda…- me tomo del rostro y lo alzo para que lo mirase

-Es la verdad…

-Y los demás?- sonrió, sabía que me ponía nerviosa, estaba segura que se daba cuenta…

-Emmett fue encontrado por Rosalie; ella lo encontró casi muerto luego de que un oso lo atacase…Se enamoro de él- miro al bosque- luego de que Emmett se uniera, en 1950 aparecieron Jasper y Alice- rio recordando

-Qué?

-Recuerdo que Alice apareció alegando que nos habia buscado por todos lados- sonreía ante el recuerdo de su hermana- ellos se adaptaron a la familia escapando de sus pasados…

-Ya veo… tu familia es increíble- dije sonriendo

-Lo sé…-me miro- que hay de ti?

-Bueno…yo soy bastante más vieja que tu…

-De verás?- asentí- que tanto?

-Debo decir Sr. Masen que es una total falta de respeto preguntarle la edad a una dama

-Lamento haberla ofendido con tal comentario, le aseguro que no era mi intención – ambos reímos

-Bueno, mi creador fue un vampiro de años, aunque nunca se lo pregunte por su ropa parecía que no era de mi época…- me miro interrogante- solo tengo memoria a partir de mis 18 años, que fue en el año…si mal recuerdo 1125 A.C – me miro asombrado

-Eso…eso es bastante…

-Si lo sé…te dije que era vieja- reí

-Déjeme decirle madame que usted burla a los años

-Gracias…Nathanael, se llamaba…era, bueno él era todo para mi…- me miro atento

-Tu…estabas enamorada de él?

-No… pero desde la primera vez que lo vi supe que estaría a su lado; no como compañero pero si como algo más…- le conté todo, desde mi familia, mi transformación, mi vida con Nate, su muerte, la estadía de con los Vulturi y demás

-Has vivido muchas cosas…

-Sí…

-Yo…-lo miré- tu me contaste cosas tan privadas que no sabría ni aunque pudiese leerte la mente…- lo miré- quisiera contarte algo que no te mencione antes…

-Dime

-Bueno…cuando nos mudamos aquí a Forks hace ya varios años, yo…yo conocí a mi tua cantante…- sabía hacia donde quería llegar, veía algo de dolor en sus ojos, Jasper me conto sobre Isabella Swan

-Edward…esto, no es necesario que me lo cuentes…- me miro- es algo muy privado de tu pasado y yo…

-No-dijo firme- quiero que lo sepas, quiero poder hablar de esto como una experiencia que viví, no como un error que cometí…-me tomó de la mano- confió en ti Elizabeth, tu…hay algo en ti…-acarició mi rostro suavemente- quiero que lo sepas… no quiero que haya cosas ocultas entre nosotros

-Bien…- comenzó a contarme, desde la clase en que a conoció, como fue mordida por aquel vampiro, cuando Jasper se descontrolo y él se alejo de ella pensando que sería lo mejor y luego termino por entregarse a muerte con los Vulturi; cuando volvió, la venganza de Victoria y como después de eso ella termino por enamorarse del Metamórfo, y como vivió todos estos años sin ella- yo…lo lamento…

-Creo que ella, aunque yo no quería verlo de alguna manera estaba encandilada con el vampirismo…- dijo con pesar- Rosalie, tenía razón en cierta parte…

-Edward…

-Gracias, por escucharme

-Un placer- sonreí y tomé su mano- siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites- me miro a los ojos como tratando de leerme, sonrió

-Lo sé

Nos quedamos así hablando de diferentes cosas, de todo y nada. Solo éramos él y yo; no me di cuenta cuando comenzó a amanecer

-Creo que ya debería irme…

-Si…

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta, cuando pensé que se iría se acerco hacia mí y me beso la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de la boca

-Buenos días Liz- dijo sonriendo- nos vemos en unas horas…- y salió disparado desapareciendo entre el bosque.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap.11

Era sábado en la tarde, estaba leyendo un libro sentada en el sofá cuando sonó el timbre

-Voy!- fui abrir la puerta y allí se encontraban los Cullen menos Esme y Carlisle – Chicos! Pasen!- entraron- que hacen aquí?

-Esta noche saldremos!- dijo Alice entusiasmada, mire a los demás- Hey! No estás emocionada?

-Si…pero a donde?

-Iremos a un bar ya sabes nada fuera de lo común- eh? Vampiros en un bar?

-Pero…ustedes no comen ni beben…

-Ya lo sé pero tú sí -sonrió- es un bar tranquilo canto/bar, pasan música, gente que canta y demás- dijo emocionada- vamos! Porfi!

-Si si Al

-Bien tendremos que ponernos manos a la obra, yo ya sé lo que se pondrá Rose y lo mio, pero te tengo que dar el buen visto a ti- dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo

-Es de mala educación apuntar a la gente- dije bajándole la mano- vamos arriba y vemos-comenzamos a subir las escaleras con Rose y me gire- chicos!- ellos me miraron- si quieren tengo algunos video juegos debajo de la tele- Emmett corrió hasta donde dije y comenzó a buscar junto con Jasper, Edward se acerco a ellos pero se sentó en el sillón- siéntanse en su casa!- y corrí hasta mi pieza

Cuando llegue vi que Alice ya tenía ropa sobre mí cama

-Bien- dijo sacando unas bolsas con ropa dentro- nosotras nos pondremos esto y tu- comenzó a ver que combinaba de lo que estaba arriba la cama. Mientras yo me metí en el armario a buscar algo que me gustara de verdad. Y lo encontré, aunque mi estilo era tranquilo, era tirando a una onda rockera y bueno…agarre un top color vino escote corazón y un collar que combinara, busque un pantalón negro que parecían ser de cuerina, unos borcegos con tachas de taco alto y busque mi campera de cuero

-…donde estará…-salí para buscarla

-Ya…- dijo Alice y miro lo que tenía en la mano- que es eso?

-Oh pues lo que me voy a poner…

-Pero …

-Ya déjala Alice- dijo Rose- déjame peinarte – asentí

-Bien entonces yo te maquillaré

Comenzamos a prepararnos, nos cambiamos rápidamente; y mientras ellas se terminaban de arreglar fui a buscar mi celular y volví, escuché como los chicos no hacían ni un ruido

\- Se fueron a cambiar- dijo Rose sonriendo- Estoy segura que con esa ropa dejaras a Edward babeando- dijo picara

-Qué?- dije haciéndome la tonta. Me quería sentir sexy y atrevida hoy, por eso me decidí por el top y los pantalones que marcaban bien mi trasero y piernas

-Oh no te hagas la tonta- sonrió

-Verdad- apoyo Alice – sabemos que estas bien coladita por nuestro hermano- sonrió aun más

-Chicas…

-No nos molesta- dijo ella- Edward se merece ser feliz- se acerco y me abrazo- se que contigo lo será

-Que quieres decir?

-Ah secreto!- dijo saltando, Alice siempre tan misteriosa- bien comencemos contigo! Los chicos llegaran en 20 minutos!

Rose comenzó a peinarme, tenía el pelo atado así que lo soltó

-Te dejaré el pelo suelto te dará un aspecto algo rebelde pero sexy- dijo lo peinaba y acomodaba- perfecto

-Que harás Al?

-Es sorpresa- dijo y me giro para que no pueda verme en el espejo- quedaras estupenda!

-Ok! Confió en ti así que hazlo- luego de unos largos minutos Alice término

-Listo! Mírate- me gire hacia el espejo y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida; Alice habia resaltado mis ojos pero no de manera súper exagerada, fue justo, los labios tenían un tenue brillo transparente completando el maquille.

-Chicas es…gracias- las abracé

-Quedaste hermosa y sexy- dijo sonriendo- si mi hermano no reacciona te prometo que le daré unos buenos golpes- Rose asintió dándole la razón

-Jajaja, vamos los chicos ya llegan- escuche que los chicos entraban- bajen mientras busco una cartera- ellas bajaron y yo agarre una cartera de tira larga y chica con algunas tachas y demás – perfecta- baje las escaleras allí estaban todos esperándome- listos?

-Wow!- dijo Emmett- Serás toda una rompecorazones esta noche hermanita- sonrió- pero no dejaré que nadie se acerque a ti no te preocupes- Jasper asintió

-Te ves bien- dijo Jazz

-Gracias Jazz- sentí unos ojos que me miraban, me giré y vi como Edward prácticamente me comía con la mirada, me sonrojo instintivamente y corrí un poco la cabeza para que no lo viera

-Tenía los ojos negros- pensé recordando sus ojos

-Bien Jazz y yo iremos en mi auto, Rose y Emmett en el Jeep y Liz y Edward en el volvo de él, de acuerdo?- todos asentimos- Vamos!

Me subí al auto luego de que Edward me abriera la puerta

-Gracias- sonreí pero el casi ni me miraba, me sentí mal unos segundos. Subió al auto y comenzó a manejar, el ambiente era tenso y no sabía porque, sentía como él ni respiraba; abrí un poco la ventana para despejarme, grave error, mi pelo voló desordenándose, de golpe Edward paro el coche a un costado de la carretera y los demás siguieron sin esperarnos

-Edward que…- no pude terminar, me quede congelada cuando sentí su respiración en mi cuello

-Acaso…acaso sabes lo que me provoca verte así?

-Q-que?- dije tartamudeando, sentí como me olía

-Hueles exquisito…-suspiró y su aliento hizo que me dieran descargas en la columna- cuando bajaste por la escalera lo primero que pensé fue en que debería encerrarte inmediatamente para que nadie más que yo te pudiera ver así…-gruño- sentí celos de lo que Emmett te dijo…

-Yo…- no sabía que decir, me ponía tan nerviosa- …- de pronto ya no dijo nada, solo sentí sus labios en la curvatura de mi cuello- Edward…-suspiré, ronroneé levemente y el gruñó en respuesta, subió sus labios hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja- ah…-gemí suavemente, maldición!

-Liz…-dijo pero el teléfono lo interrumpió, gruño de mala gana y se separó de mi lentamente- Si?- dijo algo enfadado

- _ **Edward dónde están?- pregunto Emmett por teléfono- Hey! Porque me pegas enana!- se escuchó que le reclamaba a Alice**_

 _ **-Eso por metido!**_

 _ **-Ya estamos llegando- dijo Edward y cortó**_

Estaba con los nervios por los cielos, nos quedamos en silencio, Edward no me miro ni yo a él; arranco el auto y salimos hacia el bar. Cuando llegamos los chicos nos esperaban en la puerta

-Entramos?- dijo Rose, asentí y me tomo de brazo- después tienes que contarme todo- susurro tan bajito para que solo yo escuchará, me sonroje recordando lo anterior y asentí. Entramos al bar, no estaba repleto por suerte habia gente lo normal, nos sentamos en una de las mesas que tenían vista al escenario pero estaba apartada del otras; la mesera se acerco y se quedo embobada mirándonos

-Desean algo para tomar?- dijo sonrojada

-Mmm… quiero un…- mire la carta- sírvame un Brandy Daisy- ella anoto- y traiga 5 daiquiris- asintió y se retiro

-Que pediste?- pregunto Alice

-Algo para mí y algo simple para que "tomen" ustedes- sonreí hicieron cara de asco- no les hará mal si beben por lo menos para simular…

-Aquí están sus bebidas- dijo volviendo- disfrútenlas

-Gracias

Charlamos un rato de distintos temas, y contamos experiencias pasadas, de pronto un hombre se subió al escenario

-Bueno comencemos!-dijo- ahora diferentes artistas que están ocultos y gente que quiera pasar podrá subir y deleitarnos con su música y demás!- Comenzaron algunos, chicas y chicos de distintas edades, algunos ya borrachos se divertían

-Vas a subir?- me dijo Alice- no sé a qué te decidirás

-Tú qué dices?

-Ve! Quiero escucharte cantar!- asentí y me acerque hasta un costado del escenario, le dije al hombre y el me asintió, mientras tanto me acerque a un chico que tenía una guitarra negra en las manos y otros con otros instrumentos y le dije maso menos de que iba la mano

-Bien ahora denle un aplauso a una hermosa joven!- dijo el señor, subí

-Bueno escribí esta canción hace poco…espero que les guste- tome la guitarra que me habían prestado y comencé a cantar

I was dreaming of war  
Saw that I wouldn't die  
Was dreaming of shores  
That my ship would find  
I was dreaming because  
It made me feel so alive  
Was dreaming it all  
From my bed last night

You will be my only one  
Hold my hand so we can run  
You and I, we're staying young, yeah  
We're gonna live, we're gonna live forever

This time, I want it all  
I want it right now, feel the fall  
Go, go crazy, go, go, go crazy  
We're gonna live, we're gonna live forever  
This time, I want it all  
I want it right now, wanna feel the fall  
Go, go crazy, go, go, go crazy  
We're gonna live, we're gonna live forever

I was feeling a storm,  
But it wasn't outside  
Was feeling a force  
I'm electrified  
I was feeling my heart  
There was thunder inside  
Was feeling it all  
From my bed last night

You will be my only one  
Hold my hand so we can run  
You and I, we're staying young, yeah  
We're gonna live, we're gonna live forever

This time, I want it all  
I want it right now, feel the fall  
Go, go crazy, go, go, go crazy  
We're gonna live, we're gonna live forever  
This time, I want it all  
I want it right now, wanna feel the fall  
Go, go crazy, go, go, go crazy

We're gonna live, we're gonna live forever

All the things that I don't know  
All the dreams that I've been shown  
All the ways that it could end tonight  
Close your eyes  
We're gonna live, we're gonna live forever

This time, I want it all  
I want it right now, feel the fall  
Go, go crazy, go, go, go crazy  
We're gonna live, we're gonna live forever  
This time, I want it all  
I want it right now, wanna feel the fall  
Go, go crazy, go, go, go crazy  
We're gonna live, we're gonna live forever...

Apenas termine abrí los ojos y escuche los aplausos

-Eso fue asombroso!- dijo el hombre- felicidades señorita…

-Elizabeth- sonreí y bajé del escenario

-Eso fue hermoso Liz!- dijo Alice abrazandome- no sabía que cantabas tan hermoso- luego de eso todos me alagaron por como canté. Luego de un rato decidimos irnos

-Yo llevaré a Liz hasta su casa- dijo Edward- adelántense- los chicos asintieron, Rose me mando una miradita y Alice destilaba felicidad por los poros

-Nos vemos!- se despidió y se fue dando saltitos

-Vamos- me abrió la puerta y subí, el viaje a casa fue silencioso; llegamos

-Quieres… quieres pasar?

-Claro- sonrió y entramos a casa

-La pase muy bien hoy- dije sonriendo

-Sí, también yo- me agarro suavemente de la mano- cantas hermoso…

-Gracias- dije sonrojándome levemente, él me acariciaba la mano despacio y se acerco a mi

-Liz…- lo mire- lamento si te falte el respeto en el viaje de ida…yo…

-No…-dije sonrojada- no me molesto…- me miro como si tratara de leerme

-Que piensas?- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Nada…-suspiré seguro que él sentía en su mano lo caliente que debían de estar mis mejillas, vi como me miraba a los ojos y luego desviaba la vista a mis labios; se inclino levemente y sucedió. Sus labios rozaron los míos suavemente como una caricia, se acerco más me tomo de la cintura pegándome a él. Duro unos largos segundos, el aire no era necesario, pero nos separamos- Edward…-suspiré y ataco mi boca nuevamente pero con más intensidad que antes, su lengua lamio mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, uno que le otorgué; ambas batallaban, y el beso se tornó más intensó. Nos separamos y me miro

-Me gustas Liz…-dijo sonriendo levemente

-Y tu a mi Edward- me abrazo con fuerza, demostrándome sus sentimientos en él; me beso nuevamente más demandante, el beso se torno lleno de pasión y anhelo, me alzó y enrede mis piernas entorno a su cintura. Prácticamente nos devorábamos, puse mis brazos alrededor de su nuca y comencé a jugar con su pelo, mientras sentía como sus manos se adentraban dentro de mi top, por suerte este me llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del ombligo porque si no… Termine recostada en el sillón con él encima de mío, se alejo por un segundo y me miro, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, uno que antes no estaba y estaba negros, seguro los míos debían estar iguales

-Te quiero-dijo y sonreí

-Y yo a ti- se acerco y me beso la cabeza, sentí como me olía pero no me molestó

-Quédate conmigo Lizy- dijo mirándome fijamente

-No deseo nada más…- sonrió y me beso de nuevo, era un beso lleno de amor, uno que me hacía suspirar y relajarme. Nos quedamos recostados allí entre besos y caricias, no paso a más; estábamos bien así relajados y tranquilos; el sol se abría paso en el horizonte, me acariciaba el cabello cuando el teléfono sonó, me levante y atendí, mientras Edward se sentaba

 _ **-Liz?- pregunto Carlisle al otro lado de la línea**_

 _ **-Sí, sucede algo?**_

 _ **-No…solo Esme quería invitarte a almorzar…bueno más bien cocino algo para ti**_

 _ **-Oh… claro estaré allí para las 12:30, te parece?**_

 _ **-Por supuesto, y Liz…- dijo dudoso- espero…espero no haber interrumpido…- me sonrojé y Edward rió levemente**_

 _ **-No…solo…**_

 _ **-Liz**_

 _ **-Sí?**_

 _ **-Me alegro por ustedes- mire a Edward el me sonreía**_

 _ **-Gracias, yo también- luego de eso cortó**_

Edward se acerco y me abrazo

-Iré a cambiarme- dijo y me beso- te paso a buscar a las 12

-Claro- sonreí lo bese nuevamente, luego me sonrió y desapareció con su volvo.


	12. Chapter 12

Advertencia: pequeño Lemmon

Cap.12

Luego del día en que Edward se confesó a mí y viceversa, pasábamos casi todos los días juntos. Siempre me decía cuanto me amaba y me lo demostraba, aunque nunca pasamos a un nivel muy…pasional. Si antes me trataban con cariño, los Cullen ahora me trataban como parte de la familia, eran tan buenos, la familia que siempre desee.

Estábamos en mi habitación, Edward tarareaba alguna composición que escribió; él había vuelto a tocar el piano, una vez le pregunte porque antes había dejado de hacerlo

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Miraba como pasaba sus manos por las teclas, parecía como si las acariciase. Cerré los ojos deleitándome con el sonido del piano, los abrí cuando deje de escucharlo. Él me observaba, sentí como me sonrojaba._

 _-Que sucede?_

 _-Eres hermosa…-dijo mirándome, sentí como mi cara ardí, se levanto y se acerco hasta donde estaba recostada y se sentó a mi lado_

 _-Tocas hermoso…-dije, pero recordé algo que Alice me contó una vez mientras hablábamos- Puedo preguntarte algo?- asintió- porque habías dejado de tocar?_

 _-…-no respondió enseguida- bueno…no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo…_

 _-Que cambio?- dije confusa, él me sonrió y acarició me mejilla_

 _-Por fin encontré algo que me inspira a hacerlo…- sonreí y lo abracé; Edward lo era todo para mí, y haría lo que pudiese para hacerlo feliz_

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Edward…-me miro- …te amo- me miro y sonrió levemente, se acerco y me beso con suavidad

-Y yo a ti Liz- nos separamos y suspiré

-Edward!- se escucho un grito desde afuera, nos asomamos al balcón, allí se encontraban Rose y Emmett- ven!- dijo Emmett y salieron disparados

-Tú también Liz!- se escuchó a lo lejos, nos miramos. Salté de la ventana y Edward e siguió, corrimos hasta llegar a la casa de los Cullen

-Que sucede?- dije al entrar, Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazo por detrás. Allí estaban todos, sonreían; que estaba pasando?

-Liz- hablo Carlisle acercándose- sabes que siempre fuiste mi familia, aun cuando yo no tenía la que hoy conformo- sonreía- ahora que Edward y tú están juntos queremos acerté un obsequio

-Qué?- dije sorprendida, me gire para poder ver a Edward, este solo sonreía mirando a los demás. Alice apareció con una cajita forrada en terciopelo azul. Carlisle tomo la tomó y la abrió, dentro de ella había una hermosa cadena de plata con el escudo de los Cullen. Se acerco más, me corrió el pelo y me la abrochó

-Eres una Cullen, y como tal debes tener el escudo familiar- sonrió y se alejo, estaba completamente sorprendida no sabía que decir

-Es… increíble- dije agarrando el collar en mi cuello y observándolo con ternura- …gracias- los miré a todos agradecida, sentí que unas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, Edward me apretó más a él- significa mucho para mí- sonreí entre lagrimas

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquello, estábamos hablando con Rose en su cuarto cuando entro Alice

-Rose- ella la miro- hoy saldremos todos menos Edward!- parecía muy feliz, se giro hacía mí- y tú tendrás una maravillosa noche

-Eh?

-Ahora te maquillaré y Rose te peinará

-Alice de que hablas!?

-Sorpresa!- luego de eso Alice me comenzó a maquillar y Rose peino mi pelo- te verás encantadoramente sexy, Edward se volverá loco, Listo!

Me mire en el espejo, Rose había soltado mi pelo y marco mis ondas, dándole un aspecto salvaje; Alice me maquillo los ojos resaltándolos

-Te ves hermosa

-gracias Rose

-Bien ahora a cambiarte!- apareció con un vestido color azul marino, este se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, tenía un escote en V moderado, y era corto hasta un poco arriba de las rodilla, y unas sandalias finas con taco. Saco una bolsa del armario, cuando ví lo que tenia adentro me sonroje furiosamente, era un conjunto de lencería negro muy revelador- Vamos ve a cambiarte- me entrego todo, me cambie y salí- hermosa! Bien, nosotros nos iremos por unos días pásala lindo!

-Como?

-No volveremos hasta dentro de tres días, la familia se va de caza- dijo Rose

-Oh…

\- Adiós!- desaparecieron. Después de unos minutos escuche un ruido abajo en la cocina, baje despacio, la estampa con la que me encontré me dejo con la boca abierta.

Edward estaba parado mirándome junto a una mesa con velas. Traía puesta una camisa gris clara algo abierta, y unos pantalones negros.

-Sexy- pensé

-Te ves hermosa- dijo cuando llegué a su lado

-Que es todo esto?- dije aun en shock

-Una sorpresa-sonrió- espero que te agradé

Luego de eso me senté, y Edward trajo comida, más bien yo comí. Estuvimos hablando, o yo comía y él me miraba. Terminé de comer y me guió hasta el sillón donde decidimos ver una película; estaba recostada en su hombro mientras él me acariciaba la cintura por sobre la tela del vestido

-Liz…-llamó bajito, lo mire pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su boca calló sobre la mía. Me beso suave y sin prisas, era un beso que demostraba amor, cariño, ternura e infinitas cosas que no se podrían describir y solo se podrían demostrar, nos separamos

-Edward…- me miro- te amo- Volvió a besarme, y creo que si alguien me preguntara alguna vez como me gustaría morir, hubiera contestado que besando a Edward seria la muerte más hermosa de todas

Me sentó en sus piernas y comencé a jugar con su cabello desordenándolo aun más, se levanto llevándome con él y para no caerme pase mis piernas enrollándolas en su cintura, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrábamos en su habitación.

-Liz- lo miré- si quieres parar…

-No- dije firme- te deseo Edward, solo dios sabe cuanto

-Y yo a ti Liz, yo a ti- susurró bajito mientras tomaba mi cara en sus manos y me besaba con ganas

Sentí como bajaba el cierre de mi vestido, sus manos rozaban mi piel, era una tortura; de un momento a otro me encontraba en ropa interior parada delante de él mientras me recorría con la mirada

-Eres tan hermosa…- sus manos recorrían cada centímetro, cada curva y cada pedazo de piel a la vista, beso mi cuello y gemí

-Edward…por favor…

-Tranquila…-sonrió con cariño y volvió a besarme, con suavidad me recostó sobre la cama y se subió sobre mí- no sabes cuánto te deseo…- sus ojos aunque negros por el deseo, mostraban una pequeña aureola dorada a su alrededor, sus ojos de un color tan opuesto a los míos pero tan hermosos. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus manos en mi estomago, estas subieron entre caricias hasta mis senos y sus dedos se colaron por debajo de mi corpiño, suspiré con fuerza.

Desprendió mi sujetador, que tenía el cierre por delante entre medio de mis pechos y apenas lo hizo intente cubrirme pero no me dejo

-No tengas vergüenza. Eres preciosa…- lo mire, tenía demasiada ropa para mi gusto, en un microsegundo su camisa se encontraba rota en una esquina del cuarto, sonrió con ganas. Me tome mi tiempo para acarícialo, memorizar cada musculo y besar cada porción de su hermoso pecho. Escuche como aspiraba aire con fuerza, gemí sobresaltada cuando su boca se poso sobre uno de mis pezones y su mano amasaba con cuidado el otro. Dios! Su lengua jugaba, lamia y mordía mi pecho, mientras yo aspiraba y soltaba con fuerza el aire, disfrutando

-Ah…-gemí y lo miré, tenía los ojos puestos en mí y una sonrisa perversa en su cara, fruncí el seño confusa, unos segundos más tardes ambos nos encontrábamos sin ninguna ropa, me sonroje

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- dijo besándome, lo abracé sintiendo como nuestras pieles, cálidas para nosotros, pero frías para los demás se unían y nuestros cuerpos no tenían espacio entre sí. Su mano abrió con suavidad mis piernas acariciándolas en el proceso, estaba ansiosa por lo que vendría, gemí con fuerza cuando uno de sus dedos se deslizo dentro de mí

-Estas tan húmeda…

-Edward, por favor- rogué, el deseo me nublaba, lo único que quería era sentirlo en mi interior

Sonrió y acarició mi mejilla, se posiciono entre mis piernas y me miro a los ojos como pidiendo permiso, lo bese y entró. Era increíble, sentirlo dentro de mí, tan duro, tan cálido, tan perfecto; comenzó a moversé lentamente, sus manos estaban a un costado de mí para evitar que cargara con su peso. Unos segundos más tarde nos encontrábamos gimiendo con fuerza, Edward me embestía con fuerza y rapidez, lo sentí en lo más profundo de mí, el placer puro y pleno, gruñíamos y gemíamos como animales, en este momento todo rastro de cordura habia sido alejada y remplazada con puro placer. Estaba en mi propio cielo, uno en dónde solo existíamos nosotros; sentí como comenzaba a formarse en mí algo, como me acercaba al éxtasis… y todo exploto. Me vine y Edward me siguió en el proceso, fue tan hermoso, tan perfecto, me sentí completa y plena, caímos en la cama, uno al lado del otro. Respire un poco, si bien era mitad vampiro necesitaba aire.

Sentí como Edward me tomaba y me abrazaba contra su pecho

-Te amo Elizabeth, no te imaginas cuanto- murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos y olía mi cabello

-Te amo Edward, y siempre lo haré- sonrió y me beso, comenzó de nuevo, pero esta vez bajo por mi cuello y se quedo allí, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente, reí

-Que sucede?- escuche que dijo mientras seguía en lo suyo

-Me haces cosquillas- dije mientras sentí como se acercaba mas a una de las venas más sobresaliente de mi cuello, dude por un segundo si pararlo, pero era Edward, y sabía que no haría nada, además no me pasaría nada si me mordía y ciertamente si pensaba en eso me parecía existente. Lamio y gemí, sentí como sonrió

-Me encanta el sonido de tu corazón…es tranquilo- dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mi pecho, le acaricie el pelo y levanto la cabeza besándome el cuello, gemí- En que piensas?- dijo mirándome curioso

-…- no le diría que me excitaba el pensar que me mordiera- fue…fue lo mejor que he vivido en mi existencia- sonrió

-También para mí- me beso

-Pero no creas que esto acaba aquí- dije sonriendo y subiéndome encima de él

-No?

-No no, señor Cullen- río- esto apenas comienza…

Luego de esa noche, los días y las demás noches en donde la familia no estaba no salimos de la cama prácticamente fue una de las mejores de mi larga existencia.


End file.
